Apartments
by H3CH1C3R4
Summary: Syaoran Li es un famoso escritor presionado para que escriba su nuevo best seller. Sakura Kinomoto es su nueva vecina terminando su último año de secundaria. Juntos crean un mundo nuevo en papel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes en el fic presente no me pertenecen a mí sino a CLAMP.

Al igual, este fic no es de mi pertenencia, fue escrito por Tella.

.:-:.

_Apartments_

°o.O Capítulo 1 O.o°

Gruñí cuando me di cuenta que el escándalo que hacían al mover las cosas no había terminado. Sé que sólo tengo que soportarlo por el día de hoy, pero con un terrible dolor de cabeza y mi publicista quejándose en la pata de mi oído se me está haciendo algo difícil seguir siendo el vecino educado. "¡Lo sé Naoko! Dios, por favor detente por un momento."

"Pero esta es la oportunidad de una vida…"

"Vida entera, blah-blah-blah. ¿Podemos hablar mañana cuando el nuevo vecino deje de mover su mobiliario de un lado a otro y cuando no tenga un dolor de cabeza?"

"Bien, estoy libre para el almuerzo. Veámonos en el pequeño café en la 4 y la 9."

"Nos vemos mañana." Suspiré mientras colgaba el teléfono. El chirrido se detuvo por un momento y el silencio pareció casi insoportable.

"¡PAPÁ!" Fantástico, niños, justo lo que necesito. Niños corriendo de un lado a otro al lado, gritando tan alto como sus voces se lo permitieran mientras que discuten sobre estúpidos videojuegos. "¡Papá! En serio¿dónde puedo poner esto?"

"Cariño, ya no estamos en una casa. Baja tu voz." El hombre hablaba mucho más suave, pero aún así se escuchaba debido a todas las ventanas y puertas abiertas por todos lados por el calor del verano. "¿Qué dijiste cariño?" Debió mascullar algo para sí misma.

"¡No voy a discutir eso de nuevo contigo!" Recosté mi silla contra la pared mientras me forzaba a escuchar. Ella no es la niña pequeña que creí que era, su voz es bastante madura. Y la voz de él suena comprensiva, preocupada y aún así entusiasmada. Quizás puedo usar eso. Quizás puedo utilizar su situación. O algo similar a ella. "Pude haberme quedado en Tomoeda." Pequeña ciudad. "Con Tomoyo."

"Bien sabes que Tomoyo y tú no son una buena combinación cuando de estudios se trata."

"Sí, pero ahora voy a extrañar mi baile de último año." Una estudiante de escuela superior, alrededor de los dieciocho, diecisiete años, con su padre mudándose a un nuevo apartamento lejos de su pequeña ciudad. Dejaron atrás una vida cómoda… "El único consuelo que tengo es que aquí solía ser donde mamá y tú vivieron." Importancia histórica…

¿Dónde está la madre? Divorciados. No. Quizás falleció trágicamente antes de tiempo. "Sabes que ella tenía un pequeño hábito de esconder cosas." Una mujer misteriosa con hábitos interesantes. "Y sé que querrás explorar, pero también debes prestarle atención a tus estudios." Un padre queriendo lo mejor para su hija, atento… criándola él solo.

"Sí, lo sé. Sentar cabeza, ir a la universidad, hacer lo que siempre quise." Una hija que sabe que le importa a su padre, pero que se pone algo agresiva al escucharlo todo el tiempo. "Tú y Toya son iguales." Un novio mayor que ella quizás.

"Sabes muy bien que tu hermano sólo quiere lo mejor para ti."

"¡Excepto por el sobrenombre!" Un hermano mayor sobre protector que molesta a su pequeña hermana. Esto es interesante. Esto me da una idea. Sólo necesito ver a la chica. Qué rasgos encajarán con esa voz. Ojos azules, quizás cafés, con cabello negro o castaño oscuro… Alta para su edad, con un cuerpo atlético… Es popular entre sus compañeros de estudio y conocida por su belleza. Usará faldas, camisas de marca y chaquetas que combinen con sus sandalias junto con otros accesorios. Su cabello será largo.

Su padre es un exitoso hombre de negocios, apuesto para su edad e increíblemente inteligente. Es alto, de cabello color castaño y ojos atentos color café. Usa lentes, pero no 'daña' su imagen de ninguna manera. Pude haberse casado hace mucho tiempo de haber querido, pero el amor por su esposa lo hizo un marido devoto incluso en su muerte.

Las mujeres aman a personajes como él.

¿Acaso encuentra el amor, o ella lo hace¿Quizás ambos? No. demasiado cliché. ¿Enfocarse en él o ella? La vida de ella ya es perfecta. La de él… quizás un reto en la oficina… la compañía para la que trabajaba fue liquidada. Perdieron todo y fueron forzados a mudarse. Empiezan una nueva vida – una vida fresca. Lejos de todos los recuerdos. Es un periodo de adaptación. Un periodo de aprender a conocerse el uno al otro.

Él trata de compensar todo el tiempo perdido cuando solía pasar horas y horas en la oficina, ahora él se da cuenta que ella es lo único que necesita en su vida. Se mudan a una ciudad donde las mejores universidades están cerca – él había logrado ahorrar dinero para que ella fuera a la universidad. Un fondo de fideicomiso que su madre le dejó.

"¡Papá! Tío Mike llegó." ¡Un tío! Escucho atentamente, pero sólo puedo escuchar el murmullo de dos voces masculinas. 'Tío Mike', sonó mayor, más hacia sus sesenta. Su hermano ¿o quizás el hermano de su difunta esposa?

Rasqué mi barba. Eso podría funcionar. Lo único que necesito ahora es un giro original a todo. Un toque de autor. Después de todo, dicen que tus personajes deben parecer reales, luego el mundo en el que viven parecerá real. Y qué mejor forma que basarlo todo en personas reales, así sea sólo en sus voces.

¡Oh mierda!

Salté y caminé hacia abajo hasta los buzones. Naoko me hubiese asesinado si me apareciera mañana sin haber leído la carta. Abrí la pequeña puerta de madera y salió un raudal de cartas. Quizás debería aprender a vaciar mi buzón día de por medio.

Suspirando, recogí todo y las hojeé mientras subía las escaleras. Publicidades y cuentas, ninguna sorpresa. Oh… Nah, sólo una carta de mi hermana. Aquí está… Abrí el sobre y saqué la carta. Mis ojos escanearon el pedazo de papel. ¡Tanto! Y Naoko dijo que probablemente me podrían pagar más. Estaré hecho.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el día?" Miré hacia la voz. Era la voz de la chica del apartamento de al lado. Delante de mí estaba parada una chica. Tenía el cabello corto y de color miel y él sólo tocaba su piel. En sus manos había una caja enorme llena de periódicos rotos. Usaba pantalones hasta los tobillos, con botas de goma (N/T: tennys es que los llaman en Colombia?) y una franela azul marino. Sus labios estaban colocados en una sonrisa no entretenida. Pero eran sus ojos…

Ante mí, mi personaje se rompió en un millón de pedazos. Esta chica no era para nada como la había imaginado. La verdadera chica frente a mí era pequeña, casi demasiado pequeña para esa voz tan fuerte. Su cuerpo no decía más que correr – distancia media quizás. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos me dijeron que jamás seré capaz de revertirla a mi chica de ensueño.

Sus ojos eran verdes, un verde intenso, y me estaban dando una mirada fulminante. "Lo siento." Farfullé una disculpa. "25B¿correcto?"

"Sí…"

"24B, Syaoran Li."

"Sakura Kinomoto." Su nombre… no combina. Pero aun así lo hace. ¡Qué contraste! Que completamente hermoso contraste. "Mi padre está adentro si quieres hablar con él. A él le gusta lo de 'conoce a tu vecino'"

"¿Y a ti no?"

"No. No estamos en los sesenta." Me sonrió de forma sarcástica y me pasó por un lado. La vi desaparecer al cruzar en la esquina antes de seguir subiendo. Quizás deba saludar a su padre. Si estoy tan equivocado acerca de ella, entonces también debo haberme equivocado con él. Nunca me había equivocado con ninguna persona… ¿Por qué me equivoqué con ella¡Completamente, de hecho!

Me detuve en la puerta abierta y toqué. Un hombre al inicio de sus cincuenta salió de atrás de un sofá beige. "¿Hola?"

"Syaoran Li. 24B."

"¡Oh!" Se levantó y me dio la mano firmemente, con entusiasmo. Se veía justo como lo había imaginado, entonces ¿por qué me equivoqué con su hija? "Fujitaka Kinomoto, mucho gusto."

"¿El arqueólogo?"

"El único me temo. Espero que no te estemos molestando mucho, deberíamos de terminar para el final del día."

"Oh no, no se preocupe. De verdad." Está bien. "Bueno, no le retengo por más tiempo. Mucho gusto."

"Igualmente." Asentí con la cabeza educadamente y entré a mi departamento. Los escuché atentamente el día completo. Hablaron del colegio, una chica llamado Tomoyo, trabajo, excavaciones y la ciudad. La mayoría de las veces era sobre dónde colocar las cosas, y quién lavará cada cosa, lo cual era determinado por un juego de piedra, papel o tijera la mayor parte del tiempo.

.-.

Cuando me fui a ver a Naoko todo emocionado – como una colegiala. Me senté, dándole golpecitos a la mesa con mi cuchara todo el tiempo. La vi sentarse. Sus lentes en su nariz y sus ojos cafés escudriñándome. Su corto cabello castaño estaba pulcro, en total contraste al mío. "Syaoran…"

"¡Encontré mi historia!"

"¿Tú qué?"

"Mi siguiente historia – libro… lo que sea. Se acaban de mudar junto a mí."

.:-:.

N/T: Dios! Llevo desde anoche intentando publicar éste fic, incluso por cosas de la vida hoy me levanté a las cinco de la madrugada y aún así no pude subirlo por problemas con la conección de internet, ahora, ya es medio día. Me tenía al borde ya el internet, aunque pude subir el capi sólo porque estoy en mi casa materna -.-".. Bueh, al menos logré mi cometido .

Ahora sí, pueden creerlo uds.? Porque yo aún no lo supero, empecé la traducción de otro fic. No es la primera vez que me antojo de iniciar otros proyectos, pero no lo había querido hacer porque quería terminar primero los que ya había empezado, pero con este no me pude resistir, me hechizó por completo – ojos en forma de corazoncitos – de verdad.

No sé qué tiene este fic, pero lo cierto es que no pude resistir la tentación de traducirlo, así que aquí tienen el primer capi, espero les haya gustado.. Y no se les olvide dejar reviews chicos..!

Por cierto, una última cosa, para los que estaban leyendo "I Dare You", creo que la voy a descontinuar.. Qué opinan uds.?

Besos, cambio y fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen es a CLAMP.

Este fic le pertenece a TELLA.

.:-:.

_Apartments_

°o.O Capítulo 2 O.o°

Naoko pensó que me había vuelto loco, hasta que le expliqué todo. En detalle. Nunca había explicado un concepto de una forma tan… vívida. Cada detalle había sido desarrollado perfectamente en mi cabeza. Aunque estaba sujeto a cambios, todas mis ideas lo están. Naoko lo sabe. Me odia por eso. Ella dice que yo le saco canas. Apenas tiene cuarenta y dos años, aún le queda algo de tiempo antes de que le salgan canas.

Mis dedos tamborileaban mi taza repetidamente mientras que la sostenía en mis manos. Solo pausaba para rascar mi barba de vez en cuando. Sakura Kinomoto… No puedo usar su verdadero nombre, no sin permiso. Quizás una Sakura, pero con diferente apellido. Eso podría funcionar. Hay muchas Sakuras en el mundo, nadie va a notar una más.

Pero su apariencia… Quiero conservar su apariencia. Esos ojos son centrales en toda la historia. Esos ojos son los que van a hacer que los personajes hagan… tic. Como me hacen hacer tic a mí. Rasqué mi barba de nuevo. Quizás pueda cambiar su color de cabello. No, eso es lo que hace a sus ojos tan llamativos.

Tomé el último trago de mi café. Debajo de mí la ciudad estaba llena de vida con personas caminando a todos lados. "Si sigues haciendo eso vas a hacerle una grieta a tu taza." Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la voz. Su voz. Ella estaba parada en su balcón, junto al mío. Esa sonrisa estaba en sus labios. Debe haber regresado del colegio, su corbata colgaba suelta alrededor de su cuello. "Por la vibraciones y todo eso."

Bajé mi taza y le sonreí rígidamente. Qué le dices a un adolescente? "Para ser escritor no hablas mucho que digamos."

"Quién te dijo que yo era escritor?"

"Oh, no lo sé. Quizás una de las tantas librerías con tu título como best seller en su lista." Me sonrió abiertamente. "Qué estás tratando de ocultar bajo esa masa de cabello?" Conscientemente rasqué mi barba de nuevo. "Hace que tu cicatriz se vea peor." Me contuve de tocarme el lado de mi rostro. "Deberías hacerlo parte de tu 'imagen', como tus personajes."

"Tú no tienes cicatrices."

"Sí tengo." Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando se levantó la camisa. En su estómago estaba una enorme cicatriz roja mirándome fulminantemente. "Mi apéndice casi explotó, fue mi roce con la muerte por así decirlo."

"En serio?" Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Me agaché para verla mejor de cerca entre las barandas que nos separaban. "Cuándo te pasó?"

"Hace como dos años. Y a ti?"

"Tenía tu edad." Reaciamente me levanté y le sonreí. "Accidente automovilístico." Asintió con la cabeza. "Estoy marcado, como el famoso niño mágico." Se rió de mi comentario.

"Si bueno, cosas pasan. Aún pienso que te verías mejor con menos barba." Tocó mi rostro. "Sip, eres un hombre. Ninguna pelusa, como los sujetos en mi colegio. Ellos piensan que tres pelos en su barbilla los hace hombres. La barba de varios días se ve bien, alrededor de tres días, pero nada más. Probablemente te ayudaría con las damas." Se despidió de mí con la mano y entró a su departamento.

Me toqué el lugar donde ella me había tocado. Nadie me toca. Ella lo hizo abiertamente, sin pestañear o fruncir el ceño - interesante. "Por cierto, mi amiga piensa que estás bueno!" Le fruncí el ceño mientras que ella me sonreía abiertamente medio recostándose en la puerta. "Pero Tomoyo está loca, así que no me fiaría de su opinión."

"Hey!"Se rió de mí y esta vez de verdad desapareció en su casa. Entré a mi propia casa y abrí mi armario para ver qué tenía en mi guardarropa. Mañana tengo una reunión con Naoko y esa enorme compañía de películas… cuál es su nombre. No recuerdo. Tiene algo que ver con el siglo anterior si no me equivoco. Suspiré y miré mi ropa. Qué usar. Qué usar.

Naoko dijo que debía lucir 'presentable', lo que sea que eso signifique. Qué hay de malo con lo que estoy usando en este momento? Me miré en el espejo. Franela y jeans, excepto por los pies descalzos no hay nada de malo con mi ropa. Miro mi cara.

Quizás la chica tenga razón. De verdad tengo una masa marrón de pelo. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me corté el cabello o cuándo me afeité. Hace un año, quizás más. No estoy seguro. Giré mi rostro y miré mi cicatriz. Resaltaba entre mi cabello.

Rindiéndome me dirigí al balcón de nuevo y le pasé por encima a la pequeña baranda dividiendo su lado del mío. Me adentré en el departamento y encontré a la chica en el sofá balanceando un libro en su estómago mientras leía. "Qué es lo que significa cuando una mujer te dice que luzcas 'presentable'?"

Bajó el libro en su estómago y me miró. "Bajo qué contexto?"

"Reunión de trabajo."

"Significa una linda camisa, lindos pantalones con zapatos limpios, usualmente bien afeitado o al menos limpio y pulcro cabello. En pocas palabras, te debes ver como cuando vas a salir a una cita."

"Uso esto en las citas."

"No me extraña que seas soltero."

"Hey!" suspirando se levantó y caminó hasta mí. Estaba usando unos shorts y una franela. Estaba usando shorts muy cortos. Y una franela ligeramente ancha. Dejé bajar mi mirada. Sus pies estaban descalzos, como los míos. Pero los de ella eran pequeños. El calor del verano me está afectando.

Tocó mi rostro de Nuevo y dejé que mis ojos se encontraran con los de ella. Su pulgar acarició mi barba suavemente antes de que dirigiera su atención hacia mi cabello. "Tienes el cabello grueso."

"Eso es bueno o malo?"

"Es bueno. Aunque algo largo." Caminó a mí alrededor y pude sentir su mano chocando contra mis hombros mientras deshacía mi cola. "Hmm… Yo diría que te cortaras el cabello por los hombros. Luego…" caminó de nuevo a mi alrededor y me miró intensamente a la cara. "…deberíamos hacer algo con ese flequillo tuyo. Está un poco largo y necesitas afeitarte un poquito."

"Qué tanto es un poquito?"

"Hasta que pueda ver que hay algo de piel debajo de todo ese pelo." Me sonrió y yo suspiré.

"Me ayudarás? Te devolveré el favor."

"Okay. Aunque te voy a cobrar ese favor. Vamos." La seguí por encima de la baranda hacia mi departamento. "Baño?" La llevé al baño. Me sentí extraño. No había estado solo con una mujer en años. Y técnicamente ella no es una mujer. Es una niña por Dios Santo.

Con todas las curvas de una mujer.

Maldición! Necesito salir más a menudo.

Me sentó después de todo un ritual de recolección y la dejé lavarme y cortarme el cabello. No puedo creer que le esté confiando a mi vecina de diecisiete años mi apariencia. Vi largos mechones de cabello cayendo al suelo. Me hizo sentir como si estuviese perdiendo algo. Estaba perdiendo una parte de mí, una parte de mi pasado. Me estuve aferrando durante tanto tiempo a mi antigua vida?

Miré su rostro atentamente cuando se puso de cuclillas para cortar mi flequillo. Sus ojos verdes estaban serios y concentrados en la tarea que estaba realizando. Su nariz era perfilada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas debido al calor del verano y sus exquisitos labios rosas eran una línea que denotaba concentración.

Me abstuve de relamerme mis propios labios.

Es sólo una niña, sólo es mi vecina. Lo conocí hace dos días. No sé nada de su pasado o sus deseos para el futuro. "De dónde eres, Sakura?" Me sentí extraño al decir su nombre. Ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez, incluso he soñado sobre ella y su nombre. Soñé sobre su pasado y futuro en mi historia. He estado moldeando desde hace tanto tiempo en mi mente la idea de que es ella. Pero no tengo idea de quién es la verdadera chica.

"Tomoeda." La vi sentarse en el borde de mi bañera. "Nacida y criada. Papá nos mudó acá por su trabajo. Aunque aún deseo estar de vuelta allá."

"Amigos?"

"No muchos. Sólo tengo uno en realidad." Miró hacia abajo por un momento. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude ver su interior. Era asombrosa. "Extraño los olores." Yo asentí, "El aire huele diferente allá y mi casa huele diferente. Mi cuarto tiene este olor particular que ha estado ahí desde que recuerdo. Extraño, no crees?"

"No, las personas son diferentes."

"Como tú." Le fruncí el ceño. "Hueles diferente a cualquier persona que haya conocido antes. De alguna forma me recuerdas a mi mamá." Se rió de repente. "No es que seas una mujer ni nada por el estilo… Creo que es el shampoo que usa o algo así." La miré por un momento. "De cualquier forma! Veamos su guardarropa. La barba le queda a ud., pero qué opina de su cabello?"

Me levanté y me miré en el espejo. Una parte de mi pasado cayó al suelo cuando cortó mi cabello. "Se ve… Necesito acostumbrarme un poco."

"Eso era lo mínimo que me esperaba." La miré y me sonrió. Podía ver sus ojos tratando de leer los míos. "Usted es extraño Sr. Li, pero me imagino que por eso me agrada." Negué con la cabeza ante su comentario mientras la seguía al closet de mi cuarto.

Quiero acercarme a la chica. Quiero aprender más de ella. Quiero aprender sobre sus olores favoritos. Necesito ver esa sonrisa muchas veces más – al final debe estar grabada en mi cerebro. Necesito aprender lo que esos ojos me están diciendo cuando me mira. Necesito conocerla… extremadamente bien.

.-.

Mi mente seguía en la chica. Debía de estar en clase en este momento. Está ocupada con sus clases, aprendiendo idiomas o matemáticas. Pasará a ciencias y biología cuando suene el timbre y alrededor de la una se reunirá con compañeros de clase o conocerá a nuevos amigos y comerá el almuerzo con ellos.

Ella es el tipo de chica con el que yo estaba fascinado en bachillerato. Es el tipo de chica con el que estoy fascinado en este momento. Es el tipo de chica que quiero examinar de adentro hacia afuera en mi mente y sobre el papel. "Dios Syaoran! No tengo idea de quién hizo eso, pero te ves fabuloso."

Salté ligeramente al oír la voz de Naoko. Seguí el consejo de la chica, me afeité un poco. Aún tengo algo de barba.. ya no pica. Naoko caminó a mí alrededor y se sentó asintiendo en forma de aprobación. "Si fueras unos años menor de verdad hubiese considerado emparejarte con mi hija."

Me tuve que aguantar la risa. Su hija, Rika. Tienes que estar bromeando. Esa chica está interesada en sujetos mayores que yo. De hecho, está interesada en profesores. Su profesor. 'Por favor Sr., enséñeme el arte de amar.' Me reí por lo bajo en mi mente. Podía ver a la chica susurrándoselo al oído mientras se sentaba en sus piernas besando su cuello.

Miré a Naoko. Es una buena madre a su manera, hace su mejor esfuerzo y no es fácil ser padre solo. La única razón por la que sé de las 'aventuras' de su hija es porque los encontré una vez infraganti en un restaurant lejos de aquí. Me rogó que no le dijera a su madre. Yo obedecí. No es mi asunto lo que ella haga con su vida.

"Tengo mi propio adolescente que cuidar, gracias."

"De verdad? Cuándo pasó esto?"

"La chica de la que te conté."

"Syaoran, qué eso no es ilegal?"

"No de esa forma!" Maldición. "Ella es inteligente y observadora. Pero es bastante perspicaz con su lengua. No algo que me agrade mucho en una chica."Tampoco me gusta el hecho de que pueda tocarme tan fácilmente y dejarme confundido y disperso.

.-.

Sakura alejó la vista de su libro. Afuera el cielo era brillante y el intenso calor hacía temblar a la tierra, ola tras ola. Podía escuchar voces de vecinos encargándose de sus cosas y a niños riendo mientras jugaban en la piscina municipal no muy lejos de ahí.

El calor del verano parecía más intenso de lo que ella lo recordaba. Hacía que la tierra hirviera y su corazón…

.-.

Miré de mi pantalla hacia el balcón. Ahí estaba parada la chica con libros en sus brazos y sus piernas moviéndose nerviosamente al alternar el peso de su cuerpo de una a otra. "Lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarle mientras que trabajaba. Vuelvo más tarde." La vi voltearse y salté.

"Sakura!" Mi mano tocó su hombro y se giró lentamente. Su piel se sentía caliente y tentadora. La solté. "Viniste a cobrar el favor?" Y me asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de mirarme a los ojos. "Y?"

"Qué tan bueno es en matemática?" Me reí y coloqué mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros antes de llevarla hacia mi departamento.

"Así que encontré tu debilidad."

"No hace gracia."

.:-:.

N/T: Hola chicos!!! Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir, así que dejen bastantes reviews para que no cambie de opinión! X3

Espero les haya gustado el capi, de verdad que se me ha hecho un pelo difícil escribir como primera persona, además que por la diferencia de edad ella lo trata con bastante respeto. En fin, de verdad espero lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto, la respuesta a los reviews del primer capi están en mi profile..

Aquí H3C1H3CR4, cambio y fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son de mi pertenencia, son de CLAMP.

Así como este fic le pertenece a TELLA.

.:-:.

**o.O Capítulo 2 O.o**

Me encogí de hombros cuando alguien golpeó fuertemente la pared. La pared que está separando el apartamento de la chica del mío. Maldijo en voz alta y sonreí de oreja a oreja, parece que está ocupada con Dios sabe qué, pero bastante ruidoso es. Suspiré cuando escuché otra serie de maldiciones.

Dónde está su padre? Normalmente está a esta hora de la mañana. Caminé hacia mi balcón y me pasé al el lado de la chica. El sol estaba caliente de nuevo. Miré hacia arriba, y ninguna señal de alivio de este calor estaba a la vista. Le eché una mirada a la casa de la chica. "Sakura?" Entré no estando seguro de qué esperar.

Por el mes que he pasado dándole clases a esta chica he aprendido a esperar lo inesperado. Ella es la impredecible lluvia de verano, pero también es la tranquilizadora calma que acompaña a la lluvia que acaricia tu alma. Jugué con las llaves en mi bolsillo mientras me adentraba más en el departamento. Tengo que ir a verme con Eriol dentro de poco. "Sakura?"

"Amarillo!" pestañeé mientras que la chica vino deslizándose en sus medias. La miré boquiabierto. Vestida solo en su falda, con un sostén blanco y medias azul marino, se deslizó pasándome de largo para ir a la cocina. La vi sacar una camisa recién planchada de un gancho y ponérsela sobre sus hombros. Tragué grueso y me obligué a ver hacia otro lado mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

"Hola Sr. Li."

"Qué hay de nuevo chiquilla?"

"Voy a…" Desapareció en su cuarto y salió colocándose sus zapatos. "…llegar tarde a clase." La observé atentamente mientras hacía su corbata, guardaba sus libros, abrochaba la hebilla de sus zapatos y se hacía una cola de caballo más o menos al mismo tiempo. "Adiós Sr. Li." Pestañeé ante el pequeño beso que me dio en la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta del frente.

"Yo te llevo chiquilla."

"Pero el tráfico."

"Quién dijo algo de un carro?"

Podía sentir las manos de la chica aferrarse fuertemente a mi cintura ya que estaba agarrada de mí. Sus piernas presionadas contra las mías en un intento de contener su falda. Una emoción recorrió mi cuerpo cuando se inclinó conmigo mientras cruzábamos en una curva. Los carros pasaban como manchas borrosas cuando aceleraba entre ellos, les pasaba por un lado, o alrededor.

Sonreí cuando vi el colegio. Pasé a través de las rejas abiertas y me detuve en el estacionamiento. La chica me soltó y se bajó. Me quité el casco y la vi sosteniendo su casco en sus manos. "Quédatelo, te recojo más tarde."

"Gracias Sr. Li." Sus labios tocaron mi mejilla por segunda vez ese día y le sonreí de lado. "Lo veo a las dos!" Y yo me despedí con la mano mientras ella desaparecía en la gran edificación junto con otros estudiantes. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia las ventanas y le sonreí abiertamente a un rostro familiar. Saludé con la mano al hombre antes de colocarme mi casco de nuevo y me fui del campo de la escuela acelerando a toda velocidad. Pobre chiquilla.

.:-:.

Tamborileaba mi taza mientras escuchaba a Eriol. Estaba inquieto… su normalmente pulcro cabello negro estaba desarreglado y sus normalmente calmados ojos azules no se enfocaban en ningún punto por mucho tiempo. "Qué has estado haciendo?"

"Estoy enamorado."

"Aja, y? Estás casado."

"No de Kaho."

"Qué?"

"Es que… ella…" Se hundió en la silla mientras suspiraba largo y tendido. "Es sólo una niña Syaoran. Una niña que accidentalmente conocí y ahora… Apenas tiene dieciocho años."

"Estás enamorado de una adolescente?"

"Sí…"

"He sabido de casos peores."

"Estoy cas… En realidad, no seguiré casado por mucho tiempo. Kaho me pidió el divorcio. Quería divorciarse desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo seguía creyendo que podíamos hacer funcionar nuestro matrimonio. Ahora, después de haber conocido a esa chica… My corazón nunca estuvo en mi matrimonio, no realmente." Miré a mi viejo amigo mientras suspiraba de nuevo. "Tampoco estaba el de ella. Nos casamos sólo porque nos era cómodo, fácil… Nos conocíamos tan bien el uno al otro."

"Amoríos de bachillerato."

"Sí… Incluso para ese entonces no creí que duraríamos tanto."

"Quién es la chica?"

"La hija de Daidouji. Me la encontré una vez en la oficina a la que iba. Es hermosa… Su piel es pálida, el color de cabello más oscuro que jamás has visto y los ojos más asombrosos… Son azules con lavanda." Mi mente se fue a la chica que dejé en el colegio hace ya algún tiempo. Su cabello castaño era movido por el viento y sus ojos verdes vivos cuando me besó al despedirse. Tonto Eriol, yo sé.

"Y es inteligente, muy inteligente. Hablé con ella por horas y luego por cuatro horas más por teléfono. Tiene ambición e impulso… Algo que nunca he visto en Kaho."

"No has tenido ningún contacto físico, cierto?" un silencio inundó al hombre y yo gruñí. "Eriol! Es una niña por Dios Santo!"

"No lo es! Es una mujer, una hermosa mujer hecha y derecha. Terminará el bachillerato en unos meses y entonces…"

"Okay, escucha. Por muy tentador que sea el sexo con las más jóvenes, tienes que controlarte. Al menos hasta que termine el bachillerato. Por Dios Santo Eriol, qué dirá su madre?"

"Qué dirá el padre de la chiquilla con la que te la pasas todo el tiempo?"

"No la he tocado!"

"Pero el pensamiento ronda en tu cabeza, una y otra vez. Todas las noches te preguntas qué se sentiría tenerla debajo de ti, sentir su piel en la tuya, ser capaz de besarla y saborear cada uno de sus sabores! Cada noche desearías que estuviese durmiendo junto a ti! Lo puedo ver en tus ojos Syaoran! Tú deseas a esa chica tanto como yo a la mía! La única diferencia es que yo sí hice algo con la mía."

"Tú no actúas desde la lujuria!" Le grité a mi viejo amigo. Se supone que él debería ser el responsable, y aún así… "Sencillamente no lo haces!"

Le entrecerré un poco mis ojos cuando se comenzó a reír de mí. "Pobre viejo Syaoran. Un día te vas a dar cuenta que no siempre puedes tener todo bajo control. No de la forma que tú quisieras. Y entonces qué? Se necesitan dos para bailar tango. Estuve más que seguro que no he sido el primer hombre con el que esa chica ha estado."

"Y si sale embarazada?"

"No lo hará." Le arqueé una ceja. Sí claro, el Sr. todo-es-natural bastante confianza tiene. "No soy estúpido, he mantenido este matrimonio sin niños por años. No deberías regresar con tu pequeña noviecita?" Gruñí mientras salía de la casa y me colocaba el casco. "Tu pequeña chica no es tan inocente como parece!"

Apreté mi quijada mientras encendía mi moto y aceleraba. Vi mis nudillos ponerse blancos al tener agarrado el manubrio. En la distancia el colegio vino a la vista y me estacioné en el aparcamiento. La chica me estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sus piernas presionadas de nuevo contra las mías y sus manos y brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Mi sangre hirvió.

Sus manos se aferraron aún más cuando aceleré. Podía sentir sus dedos agarrando mi camisa. En alguna parte del fondo podía escuchar su voz llamando mi nombre, preguntándome algo. Pero seguí acelerando alrededor de las esquinas, sintiendo su cuerpo presionado contra el mío mientras se movía conmigo.

Mi respiración se hizo más lenta cuando vi lo verde. El único lugar… fui desacelerando y nos detuvimos debajo de un gran árbol. Pude sentir a la chica bajarse detrás de mí. Su mano tocó mi brazo y me giré para mirarla. "Está bien?" Su voz era suave y cariñosa, como si de verdad guardara algún tipo de sentimiento por mí. "Sr. Li?" Desvié mi mirada, hacia lo verde. "Li? Syaoran?"

La miré de Nuevo. "Estás bien, Syaoran?" Su voz me decía que se sentía algo incómoda llamándome por mi nombre. Aún así, sus ojos, emanaban tanta compasión. "Quieres hablar de ello? O sólo que nos sentemos? Es un lindo día y un parque encantador." Silenciosamente obedecí a la chica y me quite mi casco.

Su pequeña mano tomó la mía mientras me llevaba a un gran árbol no muy lejos. Me senté junto a ella, incapaz de hablar. Aún sintiendo mi rabia crecer dentro de mí. "Debí haber golpeado al maldito bastardo." Mascullé por lo bajo.

"La violencia no es siempre buena." Oh por favor, no estoy de humor para que me den el sermón de 'con violencia no se resuelve nada'. "Pero sí resuelve muchos problemas en mi vida." Miré a la chica y me sonrió avergonzadamente. "A los chicos no les gustan las chicas que devuelven los golpes."

"A los amigos no les gustan los amigos que devuelven los golpes."

"Me imagino que tuviste una discusión con tu amigo."

"El bastardo se está cogiendo a una niña de dieciocho años! Y se atreve a echarle la culpa a estar enamorado."

"Si él quiere acostarse con ella, y ella está de acuerdo…"

"No me hables de esa mierda liberal. Pudo haber al menos esperado a que terminara el bachillerato si la ama tanto."

"Las estudiantes de bachillerato han estado saliendo y acostándose con hombres mayores que ellas durante años y años. No va a cambiar porque tú creas que no es moral."

"Es irresponsable."

"Lo que sea! La gente tiene sexo, eso es lo que hacen. Lo único que pasa es que él es tu amigo. Mi amiga es algo zorra a veces, pero aún así la amo. Tú te acostaste con chicas cuando tenías mi edad." Le arqueé una ceja a la 

chica mientras me miraba. "Lo que escribieron aún está en la puerta del baño 'Syaoran Li es bueno co'…" Le di una mirada fulminante, retándola a que terminara la oración. "Qué? No nací ayer, me han dado educación sexual."

"Sólo educada sexualmente"

"No, la charla del padre, la charla del hermano mayor, la mierda de los chicos que 'si me amas', para acostarse contigo. Dios Santo." Dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. "De cualquier forma, qué hiciste en el colegio?"

"Por qué preguntas?"

"Porque tienes que preguntártelo cuando lo primero que el profesor te dice es 'cuál es su relación con ese hombre?'"

"Me divertí."

"Así que aparte de tener una reputación en la cama también tuviste una en el colegio. Qué terror más domado resultaste ser."

"Domado!"

"Por favor, piensas que dos adultos legalmente, que duermen juntos es malo, sólo porque uno de ellos aún está en bachillerato. Qué tan domado puedes llegar a ser?"

"Te daré la emoción de tu vida señorita."

"En serio?"

"En serio." La levanté y llevé hasta la moto antes de ponerle el casco en la cabeza. "Vas a necesitarlo." Me monté y ella lo hizo detrás de mí. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Sus piernas presionadas contra las mías… sonreí.

Podía escuchar a la chica reírse mientras nos inclinábamos juntos en otra esquina. Las vallas eran algo borroso mientras pasábamos junto a ellas, carros nos tocaban corneta, pero los sonidos se desvanecían muy rápido. El viento tiraba de mi ropa vigorosamente y pude verlo tirando de la falda de la chica. Sonreí cuando aceleré y eso se ganó un grito de placer de la chica.

Sus dedos estaban agarrando de nuevo mi camisa. Podía sentirlos contra mi pecho y estómago, su agarre se fue aflojando a medida que fui desacelerando en la rampa. "Estás bien?"

"Eso fue fantástico! Podemos seguir dando vueltas un rato más?"

"Qué hay de tu papá?"

"Está en una excavación. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!" Me reí ante la exclamación de la chica y aceleré. Cualquier dirección, no nos importaba a dónde nos llevara, siempre que sintiéramos el viento tirando de nuestra ropa y cabello. Siempre que pudiera escuchar su voz. Siempre que la pudiera sentir sosteniéndose de mí.

Sólo nos detuvimos cuando el sol se puso y las luces artificiales comenzaron a encenderse para darle vida al camino. Una risita escapó de la chica al mismo tiempo que me llevaba hacia un pequeño café. Ignoré las miradas que estábamos recibiendo y me senté con la chica en una mesa pequeña. "Tuviste algo de emoción?" Asintió con la cabeza entusiasmadamente. "Tú eres la domada chiquilla." Coloqué unos mechones de su cabello soplados por el viento detrás de su oreja y ella me sonrió.

"Gracias Sr. Li."

"Deja de llamarme Sr., quieres? Aún no estoy tan viejo como para esa porquería."

"Eres mayor que yo."

"Sólo tengo veinticuatro años chiquilla, todavía estoy a tu alcance como para que me llames por mi primer nombre."

"Gracias… Syaoran. De verdad me divertí mucho hoy."

"No sales mucho, verdad? Dónde están tus amigos chiquilla?"

"No soy muy social que digamos."

"Por qué? Eres hermosa, puedes decir un buen chiste y eres inteligente. Excepto con matemática claro está, eres pésima cuando se trata de matemática." Me reí cuando golpeó mi brazo. "En serio, dónde están tus amigos?"

"Lo estoy mirando." Mi voz titubeó al ver a la chica. Su rostro era sincero y honesto. Yo soy su amigo. Le sonreí suavemente a la chica. Los jóvenes eran crueles, y por alguna razón me dio la sensación que la chica era el objeto de tortura en el colegio. Remediaremos ese problemilla pronto.

"Vamos chiquilla, me estoy muriendo del hambre."

.:-:.

**N/T:** Hola mis niños!! Cómo han estado??

Sí, sé que me perdí de nuevo y lo siento.. Pero entiéndanme por favor, mi carrera no me deja vida social ni privada, así que espero su comprensión.

Cambiando de tema, espero que este capi haya sido del agrado de todos, y sería fantástico si me pudieran hacer saber lo que piensan dejándome un review.. shii?? – Carita con ojos aguados –.

Por cierto, me fijé que varias de las personas que me han dejado reviews me preguntaron por la edad de Syaoran.. Y les digo, no se enrrollen! Si no mal recuerdo, tiene 24, asi que, no os preocupéis! ;)

Y ahh, recuenden que las respuestas a los reviews las pongo es en mi profile, ok? Para que no se me sientan desamparados, yo le respondo a todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan, para mi son de gran importancia, siempre me alegran el día X3

Bueno chicos, sin más que decir los dejo.

Atte: HECH1CER4.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen es a CLAMP.

Este fic le pertenece a TELLA.

Y muchas gracias a mí querido Beta Reader LORD KHALIS FROSTWHISPER.

.:-:.

**°o.O Capítulo 4 O.o°**

Casi me levanté de un salto cuando abrí los ojos. Frente a mí estaba la chica, durmiendo, agarrando la almohada fuertemente contra su cuerpo… ¡En mi cama! No escuchó ni sintió cuando me senté. Recuerdo perfectamente haberme ido a dormir solo anoche.

Silenciosamente me levanté y fui a la cocina. Mis ojos cayeron en mi medianamente abierta puerta del balcón. Así que por ahí entró la pequeña. Debió haber entrado cuando estaba profundamente dormido. ¡Niños! ¿Qué voy a hacer con ésta? Miré hacia mi dormitorio, pero ningún sonido provino de ahí. Suspirando encendí la tetera y me recosté al mesón. Sentí mi cabeza golpearse contra el armario cuando la eché para atrás. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

El agua hirvió y la eché en mi taza con café. Suspirando de nuevo, me dirigí hacia el computador. Hice _click_ en los archivos automáticamente. El documento abrió haciéndome quedar mirando el texto. Mis ojos lo escanearon.

Hermosa, energética, abierta, comprensiva, una ermitaña, solitaria, callada, elocuente, cuidadosa, atrevida… Todas las palabras que he utilizado para describir a la chica en lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Pero nada, ninguna de las descripciones o diálogos, ni siquiera la historia logró capturar la esencia de la chica.

Cerré el documento. Hice _click_ en el ícono de nuevo. Botón borrar. Se fue. De repente una sensación de alivio y pánico recorrió mi cuerpo. Meses de trabajo borrados en un instante, meses de basura destruidos para siempre.

Tomé un sorbo de café y tamborileé mi taza ligeramente con mis dedos. Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap. El líquido caliente era amargo mientras se deslizaba por mi garganta. Naoko va a matarme cuando se entere. Pero prefiero tener nada a basura para darle.

Mierda.

"¿Por qué lo borraste?" Miré a la chica. Estaba parada ahí, con su cabello despeinado, sus pijamas ajadas y la almohada aún en sus brazos. "¿No era lo suficientemente bueno?"

"No, no lo era."

"Pero trabajaste tan duro en ello."

"No lo suficientemente duro. No puedo hacer que suene bien. El personaje… Ella no es quien debería ser."

"Quién debería ser ella?" Trajo una silla y se sentó junto a mí. Sus ojos eran suaves cuando me miró. La almohada aún agarrada fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

"Tú." Desvié mi mirada al mismo tiempo que dejaba a la palabra escapar de mi boca. Ahora ya lo sabe. Mi personaje de ensueño es ella. Ella es la persona de la que deseo escribir, de la que quiero conocer más, conocer interna y externamente.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Le fruncí el ceño. "Necesitas conocer a una persona antes de poder escribir sobre ella. Ten." Colocó mi cuaderno y bolígrafo en mis manos. "Yo te diré, tú puedes decidir entre lo que te gusta y lo que quieres usar. Veamos… Nací en Tomoeda, el 1ero de Abril. Mi mamá es Nadesiko y mi papá Fujitaka Kinomoto. Tengo un hermano mayor, Toya, quien me lleva siete años de diferencia. Así que su edad circunda la tuya.

Fui a la Primaria Tomoeda y cursé el bachillerato en el mismo colegio… de no habernos mudado hubiese ido a la misma universidad que mi hermano. Mi madre murió cuando tenía tres años, mi hermano se fue de la casa cuando terminó la universidad… Oh, mi mejor amiga es Tomoyo. Es algo rebelde, pero muy dulce."

Escribí los nombres y aproximadamente las líneas de tiempo en que todo había ocurrido mientras que ella me seguía contando de su vida. Me contó sobre la enfermedad de su madre y cómo falleció. Me contó sobre cómo su padre dedicó su tiempo a sus hijos y a su trabajo. Me contó sobre cómo su hermano le ponía sobrenombres para molestarla y cómo la protegía cuando creía que estaba en peligro.

Me contó sobre su vida en el colegio, cómo nunca encajaba realmente en ninguna parte. Me contó sobre cuando Tomoyo le contó por primera vez que había dormido con su novio y cómo por un breve momento cambió su perspectiva sobre su amiga.

Me contó sobre su abuelo, a quien difícilmente ve pero quiere mucho. Me contó sobre sus sueños, sus pesadillas, sus esperanzas y deseos, sus achaques, sus anhelos, sus pérdidas, sus mejoras, sus triunfos, sus repugnancias… Me contó sobre su vida.

Me contó todo hasta que se mudó a este conjunto residencial. Estaba cautivado por la simple, aún así complicada vida de esta chica. En sus diecisiete años había experimentado tanto y a la vez tan poco.

Pero por sobre todo me di cuenta de algo. Es sabia. Es increíblemente sabia para su edad y, de alguna forma me asustó. Una chica tan joven, una mujer joven, no debería caminar por 

ahí pensando cosas tan profundas. Por eso no tiene amigos de su edad. Los asusta. Por eso me llama su amigo. Soy capaz de entenderla. Soy capaz de comprender los múltiples significados que tiene en su interior, a veces cuidadosamente escogidos y otras veces palabras imprudentes.

Me pregunto si sus profesores lo ven.

Me pregunto si sus compañeros son capaces de verlo.

Me pregunto si su familia lo ve.

"Shh… Sakura." Mi voz era gentil como mi toque cuando coloqué unos mechones de cabello de su rostro detrás de su oreja. "No tienes por qué decirme todo esto."

"Pero ¿y si quiero?" Sus ojos verdes estaban rogando. Estaban rogando por alguien que la entendiera de alguna forma.

"Si tú quieres, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras." Sonrió ligeramente.

"Te diré algo que nadie más sabe. Algo que he estado ocultando por muy largo tiempo." Sus ojos se dirigieron a su regazo mientras que apretaba la almohada aún más contra su cuerpo. "Detesto estar sola, pero parece que siempre termino estándolo."

"Chiquilla…" Me levanté y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de la chica. Le di un tirón y la traje contra mi cuerpo. Podía sentir su rostro presionar contra mi estómago. Soltó la almohada y colocó sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas. "Mientras que esté aquí, no tienes por qué sentirte sola. Lo prometo."

"Gracias Sr. Li."

"No soy ningún señor."

"Syaoran."

"Así está mejor." Quité sus brazos de mi cuerpo y me arrodillé para mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes estaban inundados de emociones mientras me miraba. "Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar a escribir este libro? Es fin de semana largo y tenemos tres meses de trabajo con los que nos tenemos que poner al día."

"No soy buena con las palabras."

"Disparates. Sólo necesitas algo de práctica. Pero primero lo primero… Desayuno."

.:-:.

"Te juro Yue, ¡si no vienes y recoges tus juguetes de las escaleras en este momento los voy a botar!" Suspiré ante la voz de la chica mientras amenazaba al pequeño niño desde el fondo del pasillo. Agregó, sus juguetes regados por todas partes es un poco fastidioso, pero siempre parece ser Sakura la que intenta hacer algo al respecto.

"¡No eres mi mamá!"

"No, no lo soy. Digo las cosas una sola vez, luego cumplo mis amenazas."

"¡No puedes hacerme nada!"

"¿Quieres apostar? Quiero que cuando vuelva a subir esos carritos ya no estén." Me reí ligeramente cuando el niño caminó lloriqueando en la dirección contraria. No tenía intención alguna de recoger sus juguetes. Y la mayoría del tiempo todos lo dejaban hacer lo que quería. Es el único niño en todo el edificio y el resto son mayormente solteros jóvenes o parejas ya mayores.

Me imagino que Yue se ha malcriado un poco con todas las bebidas frías y las galletas. Parece que Sakura es la única que no sucumbe ante su encanto e inteligencia – que un niño de siete años puede tener. "¡Se van!" Me reí ante la voz amenazadora de Sakura. "Se van, se van… oh Tortuga Ninja, me quedaré con esa."

"¡No te puedes quedar con mis juguetes!"

"¡Mírame! Es la azul, me gusta la azul."

"Ni siquiera sabes su nombre."

"¿Y tú sí?" suspiré mientras que me levantaba y dirigía hacia mi puerta. Me reí ante todas las caras divertidas afuera para ver a la estricta adolescente pelear con el malcriado pre-adolescente. "Oh, ¡otro carro rojo! Y mira aquí… Un camión de basura. Perfecto para las ratas del basurero."

"¡No!"

"Es Jack Sparrow, el hombre Lego. Perfecto para la sección de piratas en mí cuarto. Lo pondré con mi poster del buen Capitán Jack."

"¡No! Es mío."

"No me parece… Ha estado tirado aquí por tres días y ni siquiera lo miraste, así que ahora es mío." Le sonreí a la chica mientras llenaba sus brazos de juguetes que había recogido casi en cada uno de los escalones. "Y otro carro… ¡Aaaahhhhh!"

"¡Sakura!" Mi corazón se detuvo. Vi a la chica… caer. Los juguetes se cayeron de sus brazos mientras se iba hacia atrás por las escaleras. Hice a Yue a un lado mientras iba rápidamente por la chica. Saltando escalones de por medio en el camino. La encontré en la esquina de la curva. Lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. "¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?"

"Duele."

"¿Qué te duele?"

"Mi brazo." La levanté y esta vez mi corazón de verdad se detuvo. El brazo de la chica estaba en un ángulo extraño, lágrimas estaban manchando su hermoso rostro mientras mascullaba repetidamente que le dolía el brazo. Sin pensarlo cargué a la chica y subí las escaleras con ella. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y bajé rápidamente las escaleras de nuevo con ella aún en mis brazos. Por el camino le ladré a Yue que recogiera sus juguetes esta vez.

Gentilmente la coloqué en el asiento del copiloto. "Aguanta chiquilla." Acaricié su rostro gentilmente. "Te conseguiré un doctor." Estoy seguro de haberme comido más de una luz roja, pero no me podía importar menos a estas alturas. Esa chica estaba herida, llorando… y dependía de mí conseguirle ayuda. Creo que llegamos al hospital en tiempo record.

Cuando entré al área de emergencias con la chica en mis brazos, enfermeras parecieron aparecer de casi todas partes, llamando a doctores y diciéndome que colocara a la chica en una cama, en uno de los cuartos. "Sr., ¿es usted su novio? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Pisó uno de los juguetes del niño del edificio y se cayó… ¿Va a estar bien?"

"Sr., el doctor hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para aliviar su dolor. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la señorita?"

"Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto."

"¿Es usted un pariente?"

"No. Su padre siempre está por fuera en viajes de negocios."

"¿Es la Señorita Kinomoto alérgica a algún medicamento?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Diecisiete."

"¡Tengo dieciocho! Bobolongo!"

"¡Entonces tú contesta las preguntas, sabelotodo! Hace un momento tus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de las cavidades de tu cráneo."

"¡Aún me duele! ¡Qué gran amigo eres!" Le lancé una mirada fulminante al pálido rostro de la chica mientras que ella me regresaba la mirada. "Deberías afeitarte de nuevo."

"¡Qué! Por Dios Santo, ¡estás sentada ahí con un brazo roto o algo así y aún así me dices qué hacer!"

"Si Yue me hubiese escuchado, esto no habría pasado."

"¡Tiene siete años, Sakura!"

"No me importa qué edad tenga el pequeño mocoso. ¡Es un malcriado niño tonto! ¡Owe!" Vi como una enfermera la obligó a recostarse totalmente en su espalda mientras el doctor examinaba su brazo. "Te dije que no lo animaras y qué me dijiste, 'pero cuál es el daño'. ¡Este es el maldito daño! ¡Owe!" La enfermera hizo que se acostara de nuevo en la cama y un enfermero comenzó a llevar la cama hacia la habitación de rayos X. "Oh no, ¡no te me vas!"

"¡Hey!"

"¡Tú vienes conmigo! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" Traté de zafarme de su agarre mientras me halaba con ella, con su brazo bueno. Sus dedos se cerraron fuertemente en mi camisa haciéndome caminar junto a la cama. Podía escuchar a personas riéndose de nosotros y a enfermeras reírse por lo bajo debido a mi predicamento.

"¡No es mi culpa! Debí haberte dejado en las escaleras."

"¡No te hubieses atrevido!"

"Entonces deja de quejarte, bajé corriendo cinco tramos de escaleras por ti."

"Y, ¡Toya bajó corriendo diez!"

"¡No soy tu hermano!"

"Señorita, tiene que soltar a su novio, ya. No puede entrar a la habitación de rayos X."

"¡Quiero arruinar sus chances de tener hijos en un futuro!"

"Eres una mocosa." Le susurré mientras le quitaba la mano de mi camisa. Tenía diez minutos de semi-paz mientras esperaba afuera con enfermeras señalándome y riéndose por lo bajo de mí. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y suspiré mientras que la chica era sacada y me miraba fulminantemente.

"¿Te importaría repetir lo que acabas de decir?"

"Me escuchaste."

"¡Espera a que lleguemos a casa Syaoran Li!"

"Nos besaremos y reconciliaremos."

"Eso es lo que tú crees."

"En realidad, lo sé."

"Te odio."

"Yo también te quiero." Me despedí de ella con la mano mientras era empujada hacia otra habitación. Era más que consciente de todos los ojos mirándome, más no le presté atención alguna. Dios Santo. Quién se imaginaría que la chica podía ser tan… Ofensiva, ¿es esa la palabra? O quizás testaruda… Sí, testaruda. Especialmente con una brazo roto. Dejé escapar un suspiro.

"¡Syaoran! No te atrevas a dejarme sola!" Miré al techo esperando que me diera fuerzas antes de dirigirme a la habitación. Detrás de mí risitas pasaron a ser carcajadas.

"No hables tan alto." Suspiré de nuevo mientras me sentaba junto a la chica y colocaba mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros. El doctor entró y me dijo que agarrara a la chica mientras él enderezaba su brazo y le colocaba el yeso. La chica estaba llorando junto a mí cuando el doctor terminó. "Hey, vamos… Ya todo terminó. ¿Sakura?"

Dejé a mi pulgar rozar sus mejillas al limpiar sus lágrimas y sostuve su rostro en mis manos. Qué pequeña se veía de repente. "Buscaremos tus medicinas en la farmacia y tu seguro cubrirá todos los gastos. Y aún puedes escribir con tu mano derecha. Tranquilízate, Sakura. No hay necesidad de llorar."

"Mi mama murió en este hospital."

"Lo siento, amor."

"Está bien. Sólo recuerdo las paredes." Sostuve a la chica mientras lloraba en mi camisa. El doctor me miró comprensivamente y le sonreí de lado. Debe de haber visto tantas muertes en su vida…

"Eso es todo. No hay nada más de qué preocuparse señorita. Venga a verme de nuevo dentro de seis semanas para removerle el yeso. Mientras tanto, haga que su novio la consienta un poco." Le sonrió animadoramente a ella y yo fruncí el ceño. ¡El sujeto tiene como mi edad!

"Gracias Sr."

"Vamos amor, vamos a llevarte a casa."

"¿Me harías algo de limonada?"

"Claro, amor." Miré de nuevo al doctor mientras sacaba a la chica de la habitación. Me sonrió – casi diciéndome… Que debía cuidar de ella… es una joya. Miré a la chica 

sosteniéndose firmemente de mí. ¿De qué habrán hablado en mis pocos minutos de ausencia?

.:-:.

N/T: hola a todooos! He vuelto, y creo que más pronto de lo que muchos esperaban..

A ver, a ver, qué les pareció este capi? Es la primera vez que le pido ayuda a un beta directamente, y pues a decir verdad, estoy muy complacida. Muchas gracias Khalis. Por ahí había cometido un pequeño error del que no me había percatado, y de haber publicado el capi así y luego haberme dado cuenta, me hubiese sentido muy apenada..

**Les recuerdo**, estoy publicando la respuesta de los reviews en mi profile, quien esté interesado se puede dar una vueltecita por allá.. Recuerden que yo respondo todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan, los aprecio mucho y siempre me alegran el día.

Ok chicos, recuerden dejar reviews.. siempre son bienvenidos X3

Atte.: H3CH1C3R4


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen es a CLAMP.

Este fic le pertenece a TELLA.

Y muchas gracias a mi querido Beta Reader LORD KHALIS FROSTWHISPER.

.:-:.

**°o.O Capítulo 5 O.o°**

Estaba viendo a la chica estudiar, golpeteando su bolígrafo en su yeso en un compás rítmico mientras murmullaba para sí misma. Mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo hacia la pantalla de mi computadora y suspiré. La pieza que he escrito no puede ser más patética. Giré mi cabeza para mirar por la ventana y suspiré de nuevo. Al menos el calor del verano fue roto por la lluvia, pero ahora la lluvia parece no detenerse.

Es casi un reflejo de nuestra relación, la mía y la de la chica. Era fogosa, incómoda, impredecible y en un punto hasta exhaustiva. Ahora hemos llegado a este agradable silencio que ninguno parece capaz o quiere romper. Cuando llega a su casa por las tardes, comemos juntos y luego nos sentamos cada uno con lo que tiene que hacer.

Ella tiene mucho más trabajo que hacer. Los exámenes finales se están acercando cada vez más y me imagino que quiere estar lo más preparada posible. Es su último y más importante año y, a diferencia de mí, ella se está preocupando más por sus clases. Pero aún siento que es una pena que no salga con chicos de su edad. Es injusto que yo la mantenga aquí, atrapada con, afrontémoslo, un hombre viejo.

No hago las cosas que los chicos de su edad hacen. No pienso de la misma forma que chicos de su edad lo hacen. Me imagino que tampoco me gusta actuar como las personas normales de veinticuatro años. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa, ocasionalmente saliendo a dar una vuelta en el auto cuando la chiquilla no está y en el bar con Eriol y mis otros amigos.

No tengo un trabajo estable, no tengo una novia o prometida, ni siquiera una esposa. No tengo una familia ni espero una tampoco por los momentos. No leo las revistas con los últimos tips sexuales o miro con avidez a la mujer que se está exponiendo en la portada. Claro, ¿a qué sujeto no le gustaría ver la foto de una mujer sexy sólo medio vestida? Aún así, no llama mi atención.

Pensé que lo que me interesaba era escribir. Ser capaz de crear historias con palabras sobre papel y vendiéndoselas al mundo. Al menos era bueno haciéndolo. Ahora no parezco estar satisfecho con nada de lo que escribo últimamente. Suspirando, cerré mi laptop y caminé del apartamento de la chica al mío. Coloqué la computadora sobre una mesa antes de buscar algo para comer entre las cosas que había comprado ayer.

Pausé en la puerta de la chica cuando vi una espalda que no me era familiar. Era una chica, alta y esbelta con cabello negro largo. Tenía una enorme maleta junto a ella. "Me imagino que mi madre te explicó todo por teléfono."

"Sí, ya organicé todo."

"En serio metí la pata esta vez, ¿verdad?" la voz de la chica era suave, decepcionada de sí misma. Toqué su hombro gentilmente y la miré cuando ella subió la mirada hacia mí. "Eres el vecino de Sakura, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, Syaoran Li, a tu servicio."

"Parece encantador." Miré fulminantemente a la chica mientras que se levantaba de su lugar y caminaba hacia nosotros. "Syaoran, conoce a Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga. Se quedará aquí de ahora en adelante. O al menos hasta que se quiera ir."

"Mientras que tu padre esté al tanto de los arreglos no me importa. ¿A alguien le gustaría algo de café?"

"Té por favor."

"Ofrecí café."

"Y estoy demandando té."

"Mocosa." La chica me sacó la lengua antes de llevar a su amiga a su nueva habitación y haciéndola sentir cómoda. Eriol, estúpido, de verdad metiste la pata esta vez. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Una adolescente embarazada? Y ya se le nota bastante.

"Vez, te asigné en todas las clases que tenías en Tomoeda. También dijeron que tenías que tomar una clase más para créditos extras así que te metí en diseño. En serio diseñan vestidos increíbles en esa clase. Los profesores también son muy agradables. Estaban muy impresionados por tus calificaciones."

"Sakura, no tenías por qué pasar por todos estos problemas por mí."

"Nah, fue divertido. También nos inscribí en clases para padres. Papá dijo que es bueno estar preparado y saber qué puede pasar y qué no. Atenderemos juntas todos los lunes por la noche, y papá dijo que podemos utilizar el cuarto con cajas como el cuarto del bebé."

"¿No estás molesta conmigo?"

"¿Por qué? Todo el mundo comete errores, Tomoyo. Lo que cuenta es cómo lidias con ellos y llegué a la conclusión que entre tú y yo podemos hacer de este 'error' la mejor cosa que jamás nos haya ocurrido. Si no tratamos, nunca lo sabremos, ¿no te parece?"

"Pareces mucho más abierta."

"Tengo a un buen oyente, si es que no me llama por nombres estúpidos."

"Qué, ¿como 'amor'?" La fastidié. Descubrí que odia que la llame por nombres cariñosos después de casi haberme atacado cuando nos fuimos del hospital y se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado. Tolera 'chiquilla' pero más nada.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, o te arrastro a las clases para padres."

"Podría ser divertido."

"¿Huh? ¿Te estás sintiendo bien? Porque no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo." Le negué con la cabeza a la chica y coloqué la bandeja con dulces y té sobre la mesa. Tomoyo se sentó junto a mí en el sofá.

"Aquí tienes, cariño."

"Gracias mi buen Sr."

"Ustedes dos lo están haciendo aposta."

"Claro que sí, Sakura. Creo que Li y yo podemos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos."

"Beberé por eso." Le sonreí a la chica. Es dulce, como la chiquilla dijo. Habrá cometido un error, pero parece que está dispuesta a estar a la altura y con Sakura a su lado parece tener mucho más valor de hacerlo que antes. Me recliné hacia atrás y sonreí mientras escuchaba a las dos chicas 

hablar y ponerse al tanto de los chismes. Qué maravilloso debe ser tener a un/a amigo/a en quien puedas confiar.

.:-:.

Miré fulminantemente a la chica mientras me sentaba junto a ella. Así no era como había imaginado que sería mi día. Me lanzó una mirada de enfado antes de hundirse más en su silla, cruzándose de brazos, desafiándome. "Sr. Li."

"Sr. Yamazaki."

"Tengo entendido que Ud. es el guardián de ésta jovencita, por los momentos."

"Sí, su padre me pidió que no la perdiera de vista." Le lancé una mirada a los rostros visiblemente molestos de un chico alrededor de la edad de Sakura y sus padres.

"¿Ud. está al tanto de por qué los padres del Sr. Yen están aquí?" Asentí. He estado en esa silla más de una vez, pero nunca como el padre o el guardián. "Entonces entenderá que será necesario tomar medidas."

"Me gustaría antes escuchar ambas partes de la historia."

"Muy bien, Sta. Kinomoto, puede empezar."

"Me estaba llamando por sobrenombres, como lo hace todos los días. Normalmente lo ignoro, pero entonces comenzó a decir cosas desagradables sobre mi amiga. Le dije que se detuviera y lo único que hizo fue continuar hasta forzarme a actuar."

"Ni siquiera sé por qué la defiendes. Alguien la dejó bien embarazada." Pude ver a la chica temblar de la rabia junto a mí.

"Oh, como si tú fueras algún santo. Apenas he estado aquí por algunos meses, pero ya sé que dejaste embarazada a Clarissa McKnight mientras que estabas saliendo con esta chica Akane. Y te vi con una chica también en el cuarto de papelería. Oh y adivina qué, aún sales con Akane."

"¿Tiene alguna prueba de éstas alegaciones, Sta. Kinomoto?"

"No, ¿pero nunca se ha preguntado por qué Clarissa regresó destruida después del fin de semana largo? Él la forzó a abortar. Al menos mi amiga está dispuesta a responsabilizarse por sus acciones. Si quieren me pueden dar detención, no me podría importar menos."

"Hensi, ¿es esto cierto?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Le llamaste por sobrenombres a esta chica y su amiga?" La voz de su padre era demandante. Podía escuchar su tono de voz desafiando a su hijo que mintiera y enfrentara las consecuencias.

"Sí."

"¿La incitaste a que te atacara?"

"Sí."

"Muy bien, Sta. Kinomoto, para Ud. una semana de detención. Mientras que para Ud. Sr. Yen, pasará cada descanso y dos horas después de clases en detención con un profesor asignado. Con quién salga y cómo lo haga el Sr. Yen está fuera de las manos del colegio y mías. Gracias por su tiempo damas y caballeros." Vi irse a la familia Yen antes de girarme hacia Sakura.

"No puedo decir que estoy complacido."

"Si no mal recuerdo Sr. Li, Ud. no fue exactamente un estudiante ejemplar."

"No, y nunca me zafé fácilmente tampoco."

"La Sta. Kinomoto ya ha recibido castigo suficiente." Dejé que mis dedos alzaran su rostro. Tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido. Comparado con el chico se veía bien. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y limpié la sangre de su labio.

"¿Qué va a decir Tomoyo?"

"Me va a preguntar si le di una buena paliza."

"¿Le diste una buena paliza?"

"¡Tomoyo!"

"¡Sí! Hice pulpa su trasero. ¡Owe! Eso duele."

"Te punza. Y da gracias a que no lastimaron tu brazo. Todavía está sanando." Se enfadó y trató de darme la espalda. Hice que me diera la cara y coloque algo de antiséptico en su labio de nuevo. Se quejó notoriamente. "No puedes ir por ahí y agarrar a golpes a cada persona que hace algún comentario sobre Tomoyo y su actual situación. Sin ofender, cariño."

"No te preocupes." Intervino Tomoyo desde la cocina.

"Las personas son unos bastardos criticones, siempre van a tener algo qué decir."

"¡Owe! Lo sé. Pero al menos él no volverá a abrir su enorme bocota. ¡Owe!"

"Aquí tienen algo de té. La cena estará lista pronto." Tomoyo se fue caminando sonriendo para ella con su mano sobre su estómago cubierto por el delantal. Es agradable tener unas manos extras que ayuden con la cocina. Ya me estaba cansando de estar pensando en cosas nuevas qué hacer para comer.

"¿Cuándo me van a quitar este estúpido yeso?"

"Dentro de tres semanas." La chica gruñó y no pude hacer otra cosa más que reír. Apliqué algo de pomada en el morado bajo su ojo. "Ya estás lista."

"Gracias." Murmulló. Le di un suave beso en la frente y me fui.

"¡Ohh! Le agradas."

"Claro que le agrado, somos amigos, le tengo que agradar."

"Me refiero a que le agradas en serio."

"Cállate idiota, puede escucharte." Estaba parado en un lugar donde no podían verme mientras escuchaba su conversación. ¿Soy tan obvio?

"Y a ti te gusta él."

"¡Claro que no!"

"¿Entonces por qué estás ruborizada como una idiota?"

"No estoy ruborizada, es lo que él me puso." Quizás estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con la chica. Aunque el Sr. Yamazaki no tuvo ninguna objeción. Incluso cuando habló conmigo en privado… Me animó a que continuara la amistad con la chica. Amistad siendo la palabra clave aquí. No puedo permitir que mis sentimientos intervengan… Debemos permanecer sólo como amigos. Después de todo, cualquier otra cosa sería inapropiada y necesito respetar su reputación y la mía.

"¡Li! La cene está lista." Suspiré cuando Tomoyo me llamó. Qué buena vista debíamos ser los tres. Dos chicas adolescentes, una embarazada, amigas de un hombre de veinticuatro años. Tranquilamente me dirigí hasta la mesa y me senté junto a la chica. Estaban hablando, arrastrándome a la conversación de vez en cuando y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo.

Me siento en paz con estas dos chicas. No tengo que tener mi guardia alta estando con ellas como tengo que hacer con la mayoría de los adultos. Me aceptan como soy y no piden nada a cambio más que una sonrisa amistosa y un hombro en el que puedan llorar de vez en cuando. Quizás nuestras situaciones puedan parecer algo extrañas, pero la mayoría de los amigos son extraños de una forma u otra.

"Levanté la vista cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta. No estaba esperando a nadie. Miré a las chicas y ambas se encogieron de hombros. "Yo atiendo." Dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba. Tomoyo me sonrió mientras que seguíamos comiendo. "Syaoran, tienes un visitante." Miré a la chica mientras caminaba de regreso. Me atoré con la comida cuando vi a la persona detrás de ella.

"¿Madre?"

"¿No tengo permitido visitar a mi único hijo?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Salté de mi silla y saqué una para ella. Le lancé una mirada fulminante a Sakura mientras se reía por lo bajo con su amiga. "Por favor, ¿por qué no se nos une?"

"Buscaré otro plato." Vi a mi madre arquear una ceja en interés a Tomoyo cuando se levantó exponiendo su barriga embarazada. Y su ceja no volvió a su lugar original cuando vio a Sakura y sus heridas. Tomoyo colocó un plato y cubiertos frente a mi madre antes de sentarse de nuevo. "Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, es una placer conocerla Sra. Li."

"Sakura Kinomoto." Murmulló la chica junto a mí y le di con mi codo en las costillas. "¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?" Me siseó.

"Compórtate." Le siseé yo en lugar. "¿A qué debo esta agradable sorpresa, madre?" La expresión entretenida de mi madre no me excluyó y tragué grueso, sabiendo que esta podría terminar siendo una visita bastante embarazosa para mí.

"He venido a recordarte de nuestro baile anual Xiao-lang, querido." Le di a la chica con mi codo en las costillas de nuevo cuando se rió por lo bajo debido al nombre que mi madre había usado para mí – mi nombre propio debería agregar. "Y espero que lleves a estas dos encantadoras invitadas contigo."

"No son mis invitadas."

"Soy su vecina, y ella es mi amiga, se está quedando conmigo. Mi papá lo puso a cargo. No es que sea de gran ayuda, ya que cuidamos de ti la mayoría del tiempo."

"Y me imagino que ese enorme moretón bajo tu ojo es el perfecto ejemplo de cómo te mantienes fuera de problemas cuando no estoy contigo."

"Agarraré a golpes a tu triste trasero."

"Soy el doble del tamaño de ese pequeña mocosa." La chica y yo nos miramos fulminantemente mientras introducíamos en nuestras bocas tenedores colmados de comida.

"¿De qué baile se trata, Sra. Li?"

"El baile anual veraniego de la Corporación Li."

"Oh sí, madre fue en repetidas ocasiones."

"¿Así que estás al tanto, Tomoyo?"

"Sí, incluso yo fui una vez. Aunque me temo que tan sólo tenía seis años en ese momento. Supongo que lo harán en el salón del centro de la ciudad de nuevo."

"Naturalmente, de verdad espero que tú y tu amiga vayan. Quizás mi hijo pueda llevarla como su pareja."

"¡NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!"

.:-:.

N/T: Muy bien chicos, qué les pareció el capí? Sakura y Tomoyo han comenzado a vivir juntas, junto con Syaoran claro está.. Y la madre de Syaoran los ha pillado bien en forma o infraganti para quienes no entiendan mi expresión, hehe..

En fin, espero les haya gustado el capi.. Y que no se les olvide dejar reviews X3!! Besos!

Atte.: H3CH1C3R4.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de Card Captor Sakura le pertenecen es a CLAMP.

Este fic le pertenece a TELLA.

Muchas gracias especialmente a Angel Zafiro, a Rosh Bernal y a amatista1986 que me han estado apoyando a lo largo de toda esta historia y también muchas gracias a Abril-chan, XtinaOdss, Ghia Hikari, Sayukira y Ambar junto con todas las demás personas que me dejan reviews y leen el fic

.:-:.

**°o.O Capítulo 6 O.o°**

Me quejé cuando escuché que se abría la puerta y las chicas entraban hablando animadamente sobre lo único de lo que han estado hablando durante toda la semana. El maldito baile! Lo peor de todo es que la maldita cosa es esta noche. Esta noche! Como quisiera que aún fuera lunes y pudiera quedarme en casa viendo televisión.

"Encontramos un vestido para Tomoyo."

"Y más ropa. Quién hubiera sabido que la sección maternal tenía tanto de dónde escoger." Miré a las chicas mientras se sentaban frente a mí y sacaban varias prendas de ropa para enseñármelas. Sacaron un top azul y Tomoyo lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

"Me gusta esa." Mascullé antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo para dormir durante la aburrida tarde. No sé cómo lo lograron, pero de alguna forma convirtieron dos apartamentos separados en una gran casa. Entraban y salían como les placía, sin siquiera pedir permiso una sola vez. Supongo que yo haré lo mismo. Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.

"Qué te vas a poner Syaoran?"

"Un traje."

"Y qué vas a hacer al respecto de ese cabello y esa barba hombre-lobo?" Fulminé con la mirada a la chica, mientras ella permanecía sentada en su silla sonriendo. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, exponiendo sus suaves muslos mientras sus shorts se subían. Su sandalia estaba colgando de sus dedos y su sonrisa presumida la hacía ver mucho más atractiva. Arqueé una ceja cuando se levantó y sentó junto a mí, su cadera tocando la mía.

Se inclinó hacia mí, sus ojos estudiándome intensamente. "Qué estás mirando?" Gruñí y cerré mis ojos, tratando de bloquearla de mis sentidos. Podía sentir sus dedos tocando mi cabello antes de tocar mi rostro gentilmente.

"Necesitamos un corte de nuevo."

"Qué" Me senté derecho, chocando con la chica. Gimió de dolor y maldijo mientras que colocaba una mano sobre su morado. Siendo presa del pánico, hice su mano a un lado y miré el morado. "Lo siento. Lo siento." Farfullé mientras tocaba gentilmente la marca azul ya algo desvanecida, asegurándome de dañar más su piel. "Estás bien?"

"He estado mejor." Masculló antes de fulminarme con la mirada. "Al baño ahora." Le entrecerré mis ojos. "Tomoyo, estás a cargo del make-over. Haz algo con su flequillo, si?"

"Qué diablos vas a… Hey!" Tomoyo me levantó y llevó al baño antes de sentarme en un taburete. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a la chica entrar a mi cuarto. "Sal de mi cuarto Kinomoto." Grité, y me ignoró. "Kinomoto, te estoy hablando."

"Cállate, te estoy haciendo un favor." Fue su respuesta. La maldije con varios nombres sin vociferarlos mientras Tomoyo empezaba a cortar mi cabello. Ni siquiera sé por qué le sigo la corriente a esto. Puedo simplemente levantarme e irme. Sí claro, luego me las vería con dos muchachas molestas por las siguientes tres semanas.

Tomoyo trabajaba rápido, cortando sólo puntas. Sus pálidos dedos usando expertamente las tijeras y mi cabello, mientras iba cortando capa por capa. "Mira hacia arriba por favor." La miré. Sus ojos azules estudiaron mi flequillo y sus labios con brillo rosa formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Puedo ver lo que Eriol vio en ella, pero aún pienso que lo que ellos hicieron estuvo mal. Lo último del cabello cayó y pasó sus dedos por mi cabello, despeinándolo. "Listo. Después de que te afeites te verás como un hombre nuevo."

"Y qué pasa si no quiero?" Me sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta del baño. Le fruncí el ceño a la chica mientras se sentaba en el borde de la tina y tomaba mis manos en las de ella.

"Si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por Sakura, Syaoran. Puede que no lo demuestre, pero de verdad le importas. Te has convertido en alguien del que ella depende. Y admiro que te reprimas por su bien, pero a veces reprimirse no es la mejor opción. Un beso es sólo eso, un beso. Es cuando haces algo tan estúpido como esto." Apuntó hacia su barriga. "Que deberías empezar a preocuparte."

La vi salir del baño para ir a su apartamento a arreglarse y me miré en el espejo. He estado atrapado en mi mundo por tanto tiempo… Abrí el grifo y dejé que el agua caliente llenara el lavamanos. La crema de afeitar olía fresca y sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que una de las chicas había cambiado mi vieja afeitadora por una nueva.

El agua de la ducha era refrescante y cuando entré a mi cuarto encontré mi cama hecha, mi traje pulcramente colocado sobre la misma, con una camisa negra y una corbata que aparentemente ellas me compraron. Incluso mis zapatos estaban limpios. Me puse mi ropa y amarré mi cabello hacia atrás, agarré mis llaves y celular, y me dirigí hacia el apartamento de las chicas.

Le sonreí a la chica cuando me miró desde la cocina, una taza de té caliente en sus manos. Me sonrió mientras se acercaba y paraba en la punta de sus pies. Sus dedos rozaron gentilmente mi flequillo. "Perfecto." No contesté, Lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente sus ojos verdes y ser atraído por su encantadora esencia.

Ausentemente toqué su morado cubierto por el maquillaje. Aún con un brazo roto y una marca azul en su rostro, era hermosa… Vestida con un vestido verde acentuándose en los lugares precisos, a penas llegando al suelo cuando dejó de apoyarse en la punta de sus pies. "Sakura, olvidaste tus zapatos." Tomoyo entró a la cocina con un par de sandalias aguja, negras.

"Te ves encantadora, Tomoyo." Comenté sobre su vestido azul.

"Gracias, tú tampoco te ves nada mal. Vamos Sakura, zapatos, brillo labial y después tenemos que irnos. No podemos llegar tarde al baile de la familia de Syaoran." Tomoyo empujó a la chica a la sala de estar, hasta el sofá, antes de colocar los zapatos en sus manos.

"Baile familiar?"

"No me digas que no sabías que Syaoran es uno de los herederos de la multi-millonaria 'Li Corporaton'."

"Sólo soy un accionista, Tomoyo. Mis hermanas son bastantes capaces de dirigir las cosas ellas solas."

"Aún así, necesitamos crear un escándalo."

"Y por qué habría de querer hacer eso?"

"Más sensacionalismo para tu próxima novela?" Se acercó más a mí mientras yo miraba a la otra chica luchar para amarrar la tira de sus sandalias. "Sólo estoy tratando de friquearla."

"Está funcionando." Mascullé mientras caminaba hacia la chica y ataba la tira de sus sandalias. Cuándo fui reducido a niñera? "Acompáñenme pues." Escuché a las chicas hablar acerca de sus diferentes escuelas. Sakura odia la de ella, mientras que Tomoyo inmediatamente se enamoró de la escuela a la que está atendiendo. Aparentemente, Sakura escogió las materias correctas para su embarazada amiga y ha suavizado corazones al ayudar a su amiga de la manera que lo ha hecho y sigue haciendo.

"El próximo lunes después de clases va a haber un taller para el cuidado de bebés. Pregunté si podía llevarte y me dijeron que sí, si no estás muy ocupado."

"Ahí estaré." Sonreí cuando las chicas tomaron la mano de la otra de manera reconfortante. "Como cuántas personas van a estar en este baile?"

"Sólo la gente más adinerada del país, celebridades, modelos, diseñadores…" Suspiró.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada y me giré para mirar a las chicas. "Dos reglas. Regla número uno: nada de alcohol para ti, no es sano para el bebé." Miré a Tomoyo, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia la chica. "Regla número dos: nada de alcohol para ti, tienes que estudiar mañana y el lunes tienes un examen escrito. Entendido?"

"Sí, Sr." La chica masculló mientras Tomoyo sólo asintió entusiasmadamente. Me bajé del auto y ayudé a las chicas a bajarse antes de extenderle mis brazos. Sakura sostuvo mi brazo izquierdo con su brazo derecho, el que no se rompió. Es una pena que no se haya podido quitar el yeso antes. Aún le quedan dos semanas. Les sonreí antes de subir las escaleras hacia la entrada.

Me siento extraño escoltando a alguien a este lugar, y mucho más siendo dos adolescentes. Podía escuchar que susurros nos seguían mientras las dirigía hacia nuestra mesa. "Xiao-lang, querido!" Me abstuve de quejarme mientras me daba la vuelta para mirar a mi madre. "Oh, me alegra tanto ver que pudiste traerlas."

"Acaso tenía otra opción?"

"Claro que no, querido." Fulminé con la mirada a la chica mientras se reía por lo bajo. "Sírvete champaña. Tomoyo querida, hay algunas bebidas disponibles que no contienen alcohol. Quieres una bebida, Sakura?"

"Ella no va a beber, madre."

"Bueno, por qué no habría de?"

"Sí, ilumínanos con el por qué estoy forzada a permanecer sobria." Fulminé con la mirada a la chica mientras ella me daba una mirada desafiante. Le entrecerré mis ojos aún más retándola a que se atreviera a decir otra palabra. Se volteó para mirar a otros invitados.

"Tiene que estudiar. Puedo asumir con confianza que mis queridas hermanas están aquí."

"Naturalmente." Suspiré. "Me voy, la Sra. Daidouji de 'Toys Inc' acaba de llegar."

"Madre?" Dejé que Tomoyo siguiera a mi madre hacia su propia madre. Me volteé a ver a la chica que de pronto estaba aferrándose a mi brazo. Toqué su mano y me miró, casi asustada.

"No me gusta la forma en que me están mirando." Me susurró apresuradamente en una voz casi inaudible. Miré en dirección hacia donde ella había asentido con la cabeza. Era un grupo de muchacho desde los dieciocho años para arriba si no estaba equivocado. Con Yue y Clow en el medio sonriendo como gatos que acaban de robar nata.

"Sólo están siendo estúpidos. Te voy a presentar."

"No estoy muy inclinada a eso."

"Que mal." La halé a través de la multitud, saludando a aquellos que me miraban, retornando palabras de amabilidad y mejores deseos cuando seguía mi camino. Todo el tiempo la chica agarrada de mi brazo, medio escondiéndose detrás de mí. "Yue, Clow." Saludé, cuando finalmente los alcanzamos.

"Hey Syaoran, veo que finalmente tienes una acompañante." La chica bufó junto a mí. "Y también está buena cuando haces caso omiso del brazo roto." Le entrecerró los ojos a Yue, retándolo a que lo dijera de nuevo. "Cariño, si te llegas a cansar de él, soy tuyo por la noche."

"Sí claro. Y es Kinomoto para ti."

"De verdad no estás saliendo con esta fiera, o si? Pensé que te gustaban las chicas pasivas. Sabes, las que no dan problemas." Le fruncí el ceño a Clow.

"Ella no da problemas, la mayoría del tiempo. Y nosotros n…"

"Especialmente en el cuarto, no Syaoran? Con un pequeño cuerpo tan espectacular como ese que abrazar todas las noches me imagino que estás durmiendo bien."

"No querrías saber." Les contestó incisivamente y yo casi me atoré. "Él no es mi novio. Su madre nos invitó a mi amiga y a mí y él es la única persona que conozco aquí. Y no, no quiero tu número, no te voy a dar el mío y deja de tratar de ver detrás mi vestido. Por una razón inventaron los sostenes strapless." Vi a la chica marcharse entre la gente.

"Bien hecho Clow. Se va a quejar durante toda la semana."

"Pana, dónde la encontraste?"

"Es mi vecina."

"Quisiera tener una vecina como ella."

"Sólo en sus días buenos, Yue." Y en sus días malos la quieres aún más. Me fui para ir a buscar a la chica. La busqué por un buen rato antes de encontrarla en un balcón escondido en las sombras, traicionada por su yeso blanco. "Sakura, lo siento, son un montón de idiotas…"

"Está bien." Me recosté con mi espalda contra la pared junto a ella y le sonreí. Seguí su mirada hacia el despejado cielo nocturno, llenado sólo con unas pocas estrellas visibles a través de la niebla. Adentro, la música empezó y supe que habían abierto la pista de baile para los invitados. "Syaoran, puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Depende del favor."

"Serías mi pareja para el baile de fin de año, por favor? No soy exactamente la chica más popular de la escuela, pero aún así quiero ir… Sólo que no… sola."

"Por qué te estás preocupando por eso ahora? Sólo es al final del año."

"Lo sé. Sabes, aún soy una chica."

"Lo sé." Mantuve mi mirada hacia el cielo cuando sentí sus dedos rozar contra los míos. Una pequeña sonrisa se escurrió hacia mis labios mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los de ella. Y nos quedamos parados ahí durante la mayor parte de la noche, agarrados de la mano mirando las estrellas o hacia abajo a las luces de la ciudad. No diciendo una palabra, no atreviéndonos a mirarnos el uno al otro…

Sólo somos dos personas agarrados de la mano. Yo no era un escritor mayor que ella por varios años, y ella no era mi vecina de dieciocho años. Ella simplemente era la chica de la que me enamoré la primera vez que la vi, y que yo era simplemente un tonto totalmente enamorado sin deseos de admitírselo con palabras.

"Eriol, no quiero hablarte en este momento." Miré hacia la puerta mientras Tomoyo entraba violentamente con Eriol pisándole los talones.

"Tomoyo, por favor…"

"Nada de 'Tomoyo, por favor'. He aprendido de mis errores, tú siendo el más grande de mi vida y no estoy a punto de permitirte arruinar la vida de mi hijo también." Tomoyo miró a Sakura cuando la chica le tomó los hombros a manera de apoyo. "Sakura ya arregló todo para mí. Voy a terminar el bachillerato e iniciaré mi propio negocio y criaré este niño yo sola. Nunca escuchará el nombre de Eriol o Hiiragizawa en su vida y crecerá con el conocimiento de que tú estás muerto."

"Por favor… Sólo déjame…"

"No sólo arruinaste mi vida Hiiragizawa. Heriste a tu esposa y a ti mismo, le pusiste una carga extra a mi madre y a mi amiga y me dejaste." Lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos de la chica mientras dejaba que su corazón se desahogara en sus labios. "Me dejaste. Me prometiste que te quedarías y no lo hiciste. Volviste con tu esposa de la que ansiosamente me habías convencido que no tenías. Me mentiste también."

"Seré una adolescente y podré estar aún en bachillerato, pero no soy estúpida. Si le fuiste infiel a tu esposa me puedes ser infiel a mí. Si le pudiste mentir a tu esposa y tu amante, le puedes mentir a tu hijo y no estoy dispuesta ni preparada para permitir que eso pase."

"Tomoyo, por favor…"

"Déjala ir, Eriol. Los dos están sentimentales en este momento, vuelve cuando te hayas calmado y hayas pensado bien las cosas. No es tu vida la pende de un hilo aquí." Miré a mi viejo amigo. Sus ojos azules hablaban de años de dolor y decepción y me carcomía verlo así, pero sabía que lo que yo estaba haciendo estaba bien. Nadie puede hablar ni pensar racionalmente cuando están tan emocionales como éstos dos.

"Te veo por ahí, Syaoran."

"Pasaré en algún momento." Lo vi marcharse y me volteé hacia las chicas. Sakura estaba sosteniendo una sollozante Tomoyo en sus brazos, sus ojos suplicándome que las sacara de este lugar y eso fue lo que hice. Las llevé a casa y me acosté en mi cama solo y sintiéndome mal conmigo mismo. Sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Eriol, pero tuve que. Por el bien de esa niña y su bebé, ellos tienen mucho más en juego.

"Coño!" Lancé un vaso y se hizo añicos contra mi closet. "Coño!" Enterré mi rostro en mis manos, furioso conmigo mismo. Furioso con Eriol. "Coño." Dos brazos delgados, uno en un yeso, me acercaron a un delgado cuerpo. Sólo estaba acostado ahí entre sus brazos, mi mente maldiciendo mi cuerpo y a sí misma por lo que fue dicho y hecho hasta que sentí mi cuerpo entumecido de ira.

Y luego se desvaneció y todo lo que podía sentir era el movimiento del pecho de la chica que hacía al respirar mientras recostaba mi cabeza contra su cuerpo. Lo único que podía sentir era sus brazos colocados alrededor de mi cuerpo, sosteniéndome fuertemente, consolándome… "Tomoyo sólo está molesta." Se escuchó su suave voz en la oscuridad.

"Cómo está?"

"Dormida. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida." Sus dedos pasaban por mi cabello mientras ella jugaba con él y todo lo que hice fue mirar la mesita de noche en la oscuridad. Dejé que mi mano buscara la de ella y entrelacé mis dedos con los delgados de ella. Se aferró a mí mientras yo escuchaba su respiración profundizarse a la de alguien durmiendo. Cuando la miré estaba ya en el quinto sueño.

Ha estado empeñándose tanto en la preparación de la llegada del bebé de su amiga y sus estudios. Y ahora he demandado más de su tiempo y energía con mi violenta reacción. Le sonreí ligeramente cuando la halé junto a mí para que estuviera acostada un poco más cómoda. Sus labios se curvearon un poquito cuando le di un suave beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches, chiquilla."

"Buenas noches, Syaoran."

.:-:.

N/T: Holaaaaaaa, qué de tiempo! Sé que he estado desparecida. Sé que ha sido mi culpa, mejor dicho, culpa de la universidad. Pero finalmente salí de claseeeeees!! Y aquí tienen el sexto capi.

Bueno chicos, de verdad espero poder termina este fic entre las POCAS vacaciones que me dieron y el principio del próx trimestre. Y les digo, no creo que pueda terminarlo sólo en las vacaciones porque voy a estar trabajando, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible por actualizar a menudo.

Nuevamente, perdón por la larga espera y espero que las haya gustado.. Por cierto, la respuesta a los reviews del capi pasado(5), están en mi profile como siempre .. Ahora sí, chaitooooo! Nos vemos pronto. Los quierooooo y no se les olvide dejar reviews X3

Atte: H3CH1C3R4


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CLAMP.

Así como esta historia no me pertenece, yo sólo la traduzco, TELLA es la autora.

N/T: Volviiii.. esto ha sido un récord para mí =). No había traducido un capi entero en un solo día hacía mucho tiempo. También hay que tomar en cuenta que no es muy largo pero algo es algo!

Bueno, esto quizás no sea ninguna sorpresa para las personas que también están están leyendo The Bet ya que ayer publiqué un capi, pero, quizás si sea una sorpresa que publique otro capi justo al día siguiente =)

En fin, disfrútenlo ^^o

.:-:.

Me desperté con el olor del tocino y un cuerpo bajo el mío. Cuando abrí mis ojos tenía enfrente el rostro dormido de la chica. Cerré los ojos de nuevo. Quería quedarme así por el resto del día. No quiero pensar, no quiero escribir… Quiero regresar a la noche anterior, donde sólo éramos dos personas, nada más.

Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y pude sentir cómo apenas movía su cabeza para mirarme. "Syaoran, hora de levantarse." Su voz era un susurro, tan cerca de mi oído que podía sentir su aliento sobre mi piel. Puse mi cara en la curva de su cuello, aún no queriendo dejarla ir. "Tomoyo ya está haciendo el desayuno."

"¿Y?" Pregunté, maravillándome ante la sensación de su piel contra mis labios cuando dije esa única palabra. Sólo quería quedarme así, sólo por un ratito más. "Iremos cuando haya terminado." La chica asintió con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Y se quedó así por un rato más, mi cara tocando su piel y sus uñas acariciándome suavemente el hombro sin un patrón en particular.

Debo haberme quedado dormido de nuevo, porque cuando me desperté se escuchaba suavemente música clásica en mi apartamento. Tomoyo y Sakura estaban sentadas en la mesa, cada una con libros de la escuela frente a ellas, una haciendo la tarea y la otra estudiando. Tomoyo fue la primera en verme y me saludó con una cálida sonrisa. "Buen día." La chica me miró, me dedicó una sonrisa rápida y volvió a mirar sus libros. "El desayuno está en el microondas."

"Gracias." Comí, me bañe y me fui. Necesitaba encontrar a Eriol para ver si estaba bien. Para ver… Para ver si me perdonaba por lo que le dije la noche anterior. Apagué mi moto en el estacionamiento de su complejo de apartamentos y me quité el casco protector. No recuerdo haberme sentido nunca tan nervioso por ver a mi viejo amigo.

Abrió la puerta después de un rato de yo haber tocado. Su cabello negro era un desastre, tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y sus lentes parecían apenas sostenerse. Aún tenía puesto el smoking, o al menos la camisa y el pantalón, los cuales estaban arrugados y lucían terrible. Para hacerlo corto, su exterior reflejaba el estado de su mente. "Eriol…" se alejó de mí y entré con él al apartamento. "Eriol, lo siento."

"Qué gran amigo resultaste ser, Syaoran Li." Le fruncí el seño.

"Podrías al menos tratar de verlo desde el punto de vista de las chicas. Aún está en la escuela, joder. No es como si pudiera dejarlo todo y encargarse del bebé por el resto de su vida. Necesita poder hacerse cargo de ella y del bebé. Maldición, Eriol, apenas tiene dieciocho años. Lo siento, pero ambos la cagaron y necesitas decidir qué coño vas a hacer."

"¡Jódete, Syaoran! ¡Jódete con tu vida perfecta! ¡Jódete, porque no sé qué coño hacer!" Me gritó. Ignorando su tono de voz me senté, mirándolo pasarse una mano por su rebelde cabello. "No sabía que la maldita mujer estaba embarazado hasta que la vi anoche. ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto?"

"No puedes." Me miró, perdido, confundido y totalmente solo. "No puedes arreglarlo." Asintió con la cabeza débilmente. "Pero puedes responsabilizarte por tus acciones e involucrarte. La chiquilla, Sakura, se ha endosado las cargas de la paternidad que tú deberías llevar. Puedes aligerar las cargas de ambas chicas sólo con involucrarte."

"¿Cómo?"

"Sé un amigo, sé un padre." Agarró el bloc de notas que siempre tenía por ahí y escribí la dirección y la hora. "Va a haber un taller para padres en la escuela de las chicas mañana. La chiquilla y yo vamos a ir, pero sería mejor si fueras tú el que asistiera en lugar de nosotros. Todos los lunes también van a atender a clases de parto y bebés. Puedes empezar por ahí."

Me levanté y agarré mi casco antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta. Necesito chequear a las chicas. O mejor dicho, Sakura, para ver si ha estado estudiando como le dije. "¿Cómo lo haces?" Miré de nuevo a mi amigo, frunciendo el ceño debido su pregunta. "¿Cómo puedes sentarte con ella día tras día muriéndote por estar con ella pero jamás tocándola?" Miré hacia otro lado, sintiendo de repente los dedos de la chica pasando por mi cabello, sus brazos alrededor de mí, la piel de su cuello contra mis labios, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos…

"¿Quién dijo que nunca la he tocado?" Y con eso lo dejé, sentado en su sofá. Tengo mis propios pecados por los que pagar. Tengo mis propios deseos que tengo que mantener bajo control. No puedo ser responsable por los de él también. Así que lo dejé, solo, y estaba molesto conmigo mismo de nuevo. Molesto por tener que dejarlo. Molesto por ser tan débil como él.

Cuando llegué a casa sólo la chiquilla estaba. Resulta ser que Tomoyo tuvo que ir a acostarse. La chica comentó una vez que su energía parecía ser cada vez menor. Me imagino que será el bebé que está creciendo dentro de ella el que demanda tanto de su cuerpo. Revisé lo que estaba estudiando y la dejé para que terminara.

Mi cama se sentía muy bien cuando me acosté. Cerré mis ojos a la luz de la tarde tratando de bloquear todo. La música clásica aún se escuchaba, el sonido de la desesperada voz de Eriol en mis oídos, el latido de estúpido corazón cuando pienso en ella… Todo.

Debo haberme quedado dormido de nuevo, por segunda vez ese día, porque cuando me desperté su pequeña mano estaba acariciando mi mejilla. Puse mi mano sobre la de ella para alejarla. "No me toques." Mascullé sin mirarla.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque," La miré. "no está bien."

"Tú de verdad no crees eso, ¿Verdad?" Puso sus manos junto a mi cabeza quedando así sobre mí, atrapándome. "Por dios santo, Syaoran, sólo eres seis años mayor que yo." Sus ojos verdes me contaron de una rabia escondida que había estado ocultando. "Y toda esta porquería de llamarme 'chiquilla' y tratándome como una… A quién tratas de engañar" Se levantó y comenzó a caminar enérgicamente. "Porque a mí no me estás engañando."

No sé qué se apoderó de mí. No sé qué me hizo hacerlo. Quizás fue algo que dijo. Quizás la forma en que lo dijo, o sólo la forma en la que me miró. Pero cuando me di cuenta la tenía contra la pared. "¿Qué coño quieres de mí?" Le gruñí.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos por un momento, su pecho subía y bajaba contra el mío y presioné mi cuerpo fuerte contra el de ella. Se lamió los labios y la maldije en mi mente por esa pequeña acción. Su voz salió como un suave susurro partido. "A ti. Te quiero a ti."

"Sakura…" Mascullé su nombre mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza en su hombro. Pude sentir cómo sus manos agarraban mi camisa y me halaba hacia ella. Puse mis brazos alrededor de ella y nos quedamos allí abrazados. Un hombre destrozado y una chica con un brazo roto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Puedes conseguirte a alguien mejor, mi mente le preguntaba, ¿Por qué?

Aún así no pude preguntarle, así como no podía moverme. Me quedé clavado, abrazando a la chica y sin quererla soltar. Sin poder dejarla ir. ¿He llegado a depender tanto de ella? ¿Ha llegado a convertirse en una parte tan importante en mi vida? Traté de recordar lo que era vivir aquí antes de conocerla.

En aquél entonces podía escribir. Era un escritor de best-sellers. En aquél entonces me emborrachaba sólo para regresar vuelto mierda. Era un muchacho. En aquél entonces solía acelerar en mi moto a velocidades increíblemente irresponsables. Era un buscador de emociones. En aquél entonces solía sonreír ante la reputación que tenía de la escuela. Estaba perdido en el tiempo.

En aquél entonces no la tenía ella y era tan malditamente miserable.

Su aroma era dulce y embriagador, combinado con vainilla. Coloqué mi rostro en la curva de su cuello. Su piel era suave y tentadora. Su aliento tocándome de vez en cuando hacía que ardiera en deseo. Estaba atrapado en su trampa, incapaz de escapar, sin deseos de hacerlo. "Deberías irte caminando." Mascullé.

"¿Por qué? No me has dado una razón para hacerlo." La miré, moví mi mano y gentilmente toqué su rostro, siguiendo los contornos de la suave línea de su quijada. Cerró sus ojos, rindiéndose ante mis caricias y yo me acerqué. Lentamente eliminando la distancia entre nosotros, hasta que mis labios rozaron los de ella.

Su sabor era dulce, chocolate, té y brillo labial de cereza. Pude sentir sus brazos escabulleron hasta mi cuello, su yeso incómodo… Probé sus labios, beso tras beso. Sus suaves labios se movieron contra los míos, besándome, suplicándome más. Me ahogué en su chocolate, té y cereza cuando profundicé el beso... y el mundo se perdió para mí.

No podía escuchar nada, no podía sentir nada, no podía saborear nada que no fuera esta chica. Esta chica, la cual he anhelando tanto. La chica con la que he soñado noche tras noche. Esta chica que podía hacer cosquillear mi piel por el día entero con un solo breve roce. Esta chica con la que estoy tan enamorado…

"¿Sakura?" En alguna parte, atrás en mi mente podía escuchar una voz familiar llamar su nombre. La hice a un lado, ignorándola. "Sakura, ¿Estás aquí? Tu papa está al teléfono." La chica de repente me empujó, sus ojos grandes como platos mientras corría hacia su amiga.

"¡Papi!" Sonreí mientras veía su rostro ruborizado se hacía aún más fuerte cuando comenzó a hablar con su papá por el celular. Tomoyo arqueó una ceja haciéndome saber que lo sabía y simplemente le sonreí antes de que regresara a su apartamento. "No, no. Todo está bien. Sí, lo hare. Lo hare. ¿Has sabido algo de Toya? Oh, ¿Podrías decirle que me llame alguna vez, por favor? Me gustaría hablar con él de vez en cuando. Chao, papá. También te quiero."

Puso su celular en la mesa. Bajando la mirada. "Papá se tiene que quedar más tiempo." Asentí aunque no podía verme. "Dice que gracias, sabes… Po cuidarnos a Tomoyo y a mí. Será por otro mes…" Dejé que mi mano descansara sobre su hombro y me miró por un breve momento antes de apoyar su cabeza contra mi pecho.

.:-:.

Vi a chicas jóvenes con barrigas embarazadas hablar emocionadamente una con otra. Por aquí y por allá habían algunas mamás mayores, las mamás de las chicas, hablando con sus hijas y por raro que fuera se podía ver a un novio. Me quedé parado junto a las dos chicas, con la frente en alto, y siendo el hombre más alto no fue muy difícil.

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban hablando con una de las profesoras, Sakura emocionada por saber lo que Tomoyo ha estado haciendo y la profesora emocionada de alardear de su nueva estudiante estrella. Sonreí mientras veía a todas las chicas, le hará bien a Tomoyo escuchar que es apreciada en más de una sola amistad. "¿Eres el padre?" Le arqueé una ceja a la profesora.

"¿Syaoran? Oh no, Sra. Hikaru, él es nuestro vecino y amigo. También es nuestro representante por el momento."

"Bueno… Syaoran, me alegra ver que estás dispuesto a apoyar a estas dos chicas en un momento de necesidad."

"Si… Porcentualmente, ¿Como cuántos padres estimaría usted que se involucran? ¿La edad influye?" Sakura me fulminó con la mirada y yo la ignoré. Tengo curiosidad y quiero tener una idea de las posibilidades que tengo de que Eriol venga. Hoy en día ya no puedo predecirlo.

"Diría que 30 padres, pero eso es sólo en nuestra escuela. Y sí, la edad sí influye. Los padres de una edad intermedia tienden a tomar mayor responsabilidad. Por otra parte, los que son muy mayores negarán la existencia de la madre y el niño para preservar lo que sea que tengan. Y los padres muy jóvenes parecen simplemente desaparecer, por así decirlo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Sólo curiosidad."

"No me diga que usted mismo ha dejado a una chica embarazada."

"¿Qué? No." Podía sentir cómo mi rostro se enrojecía. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Ok, está bien, no es como que si no me hubiese acostado con mujeres en mi vida. He disfrutado de la compañía de algunas antes de que yo…

"Como si dejara que eso pasara." Le di con el codo a la chica en las costillas y ella me fulminó con la mirada. "No, Sra. Hikaru, Syaoran es muy responsable en la mayor parte de sus cosas."

"Uds. Dos no estarán saliendo, o si?"

"No." Los dos contestamos. Nos miró a ambas y yo miré hacia un lado. "Sí."

"No son una pareja muy íntima, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Bajé mi mirada para ver a la chica, ahora frunciéndole el ceño a la profesora.

"No se tocan, agarran de manos, o se besan muy a menudo ¿Verdad?"

"No, por qué tiene que obligar a la gente para que se lo diga?" Masculló la chica junto a mí.

"¿Y su vida sexual?"

"¿Sexo?"

"No lo digas tan alto, boba." Le pegué en la cabeza con un folleto que me dieron temprano, lo cual hizo que varias madres voltearan a vernos. "No tenemos una. Tiene que terminar la escuela primero sin ninguna interrupción." Me quitó el folleto y me fulminó con la mirada fuertemente y por un rato largo.

"¿Quién te designó como mi padre?"

"Tu papá. Y más te vale escuchar lo que te digo. Puedes empezar a discutirme cuando hayas terminado la escuela."

"Oh genial, justo lo que necesitaba, otro Toya." Resopló y se fue.

"¡No me compares con tu hermano!" Sentí el folleto golpear contra mi espalda y refunfuñé en voz baja mientras Tomoyo dejaba escapar una risita. "No es gracioso."

"Lo siento, Syaoran. ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar un lugar en donde podamos practicar?"

"Claro." He dedicado el día entero para esta cosa de cuidados de bebé, supongo que también podría participar. Me pregunto si podré utilizar esto en una historia. Este tipo de escenario.

Y más le vale a Eriol venir. Si no lo hace le voy a decir unas cuantas verdades. Y si las cosas se salen de control, quizás también lo haga mi puño.

.:-:.

N/T: oki, otro capi recién salido del horno y un segundo regalo de Navidad =)

A ver, a ver, qué les pareció? Yo tengo el mismo tiempo o quizás hasta más sin leer estas historias, así que a pesar de ir recordando a medida que voy leyendo dentro de todo es algo medio nuevo para mí XD

Entonces, hubo un beso! Finalmente! O ya había habido otro? O.o No recuerdo =S Bueh! Este capi estuvo un poquito serio y emotivo y tal.. pero fue bonito ^^o verdad que si? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho porque va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que traduzca algo más! Mentira! Por cierto, también tengo una nueva historia por traducir bajo la manga.. Mwahahahaha –risa malvada-. Cuando termine esta quizás la empiece, porque esa sí que tiene capis largos! Pero son geniales, la amo 3 y quiero que uds también la disfruten =)

Una cosilla antes de irme, hace poco leí los reviews del último capi –cómo lo disfruté X3- y vi que me preguntaron que por qué Tomoyo vive con Sakura? A ciencia cierta no lo sé, así lo quiso la autora, lo que sí sé, es que si no mal recuerdo no tiene ningún problema con su mamá. Lo otro es que les resulta un poquito confusa la historia en algunas partes.. me disculpo por eso, pero hago lo que puedo para que tenga sentido, a mí también me ha costado un poquito traducirla, espero hacerlo mejor en estos últimos capis =)

Bueno, chicos.. Sin más que decir, me despido.. Ah si! Por poco y me olvido! No se les olvide dejarme reviews! Siempre me emociono al recibirlos =). Feliz Navidad atrasada and Happy New Year! Besitos! :*

Atte.:

H3CH1C3R4


End file.
